Soul Reapers in the Leaf Village
by CynderBaby
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was on a mission with his friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Harano. But they met a strong, unusual monster attack the Land of Waves. The one who saved them was a boy in orange hair and wearing a black kimono. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I wanted to start another new story. Guess I quickly get impatient by waiting I've got an idea in my head. So, this will actually be a real crossover between Naruto and Bleach. I know, I'm writing a ton of Bleach FanFic, but I can't help it. It seems to fit with so much in my head. So, I should say a few things for this FanFic. First of all, I'll once again use the English version like the other stories. Just because I think it's easier. Second of all, Sasuke is still in the Hidden Leaf Village. He never went with Orochimaru in this story. Why, because I want him in the story and not as a enemy. Third, this is the first season of Naruto, not Shippuden. Fourth and last, the Bleach season is from when the Zanpaktou's start a rebellion against the Soul Reapers. So...the ninjas get to meet the Zanpaktou. Oh, one more thing. I'll be starting with a spoiler to what happens later in the story. Either way, how about I stop talking and get on writing. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**Ninjas and Soul Reapers Meet**

* * *

"_What in the world could that thing be?" A young, pink haired ninja said, a blond one shaking his head._

"_Whatever it is, it's a part of our mission to get rid of it." a black haired boy said, the other two nodding._

"_Too bad Sensei isn't here to watch us kick this things butt." the blond one said, which seemed to have taunted the creature they were in front of. It sent a huge arm towards them, nearly breaking the bridge they were on in two. "Man, maybe we won't be able to beat it without getting a scratch like I thought, but we'll be able to kill it...I think." the blond one said, starting to doubt his own words._

"_You think?" the black one sighed. The thing roared, making the three nearly deaf._

"_Ow, just what is that thing and how are we gonna fight it?" the girl asked once again. The two boys looked like each other, thinking. Then, a scream from the creature. They looked up, seeing it's arm and blood dripping down it's left side. Also, a orange haired boy who looked older then them standing in mid air._

* * *

**Earlier...**

* * *

A young ninja was waiting impatiently for his Sensei along with his Team Mates.

"Man, Kakashi Sensei is always late!" he groaned, a boy beside him sighing.

"Naruto, it doesn't help complaining. You know how he is." a girl said, the blond boy, Naruto Uzumaki, just huffing. He had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He also has whiskers on his face. Naruto wears an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist. There's a white swirl with a tassel on the left side and a red swirl on the back. He had a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals.

"Well, he should learn to be here on time, Sakura!" Naruto yelled at the girl, Sakura Harano, who just sighed. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. She also wore blue sandals

"You know he won't do that. He always have some kind excuse to be late." she said, Naruto huffing.

"Even so, Naruto does have a point." the other boy said.

"Sasuke, that's not helping." Sakura said, the boy, Sasuke Uchiha, ignoring her in one way. Sasuke had onyx eyes and black, chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the bang with the bangs. Sasuke also has a head protector like Naruto and Sakura. He wears a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. He wore blue sandals as well.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." they heard someone say behind them, all three of them turning. They saw a man a lot older then them, smiling and having his eye closed. His other eye was covered by his headband, so they just figured he had his other eye closed.

"Kakashi Sensei, what's your excuse this time?" Naruto yelled, a bit annoyed. Kakashi Hatake was wearing a standard Hidden Leaf Ninja outfit along with iron plated gloves. He was wearing a mask, only showing his right eye of his face. He had gray, spiky hair which was rather big. Nothing else to say really.

"Lady Hokage wanted to inform me something about our mission. Apparently, there seems to be something going on in the Lands of Waves. Tazuna has asked for help, as well as the rest of the village. So, you guys want to find out what's up?" he asked, the three nodding.

"So, we get to go back to the Land of Waves." Sakura said, a bit excited. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto jumping up and down.

"Meet me at the exit in half an hour. Get everything you need or want with you and make sure you don't forget anything." Kakashi told them, all three nodding and running off to get ready.

* * *

Kakashi was leaning against the gate to Hidden Leaf Village, reading one of his favorite books. Make-Out Paradise it was called. He was waiting for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, since he was always late he just waited by the gate. He heard footsteps coming towards him, making him look up. He saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke coming towards him, all packed and ready to go.

"Well, you all seem to be ready to go." he said, smiling. The three nodded, walking behind Kakashi as they left the village. They didn't do much on the way, nothing very special happening. The four of them just kept walking and came to a ocean, seeing a man in a boat.

"Nice to see you all again. This time, I can tell you Tazuna isn't lying this time about the trouble or the mission class." he said, Kakashi nodding.

"Just what class is this mission. Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked, Kakashi looking at her.

"It's a B classed mission, but Lady Hokage has a bad feeling this might be harder than the people of this town thinks. So we should stay on our guard." he explained, Sakura slowly nodding. Naruto just smirked, Sasuke not showing much emotion.

"Well, it's more fun the harder it is." Naruto said, a lot of confident in his voice. Sasuke smirked, agreeing with him.

"Then let's hope it's not too bad." Kakashi said, the four of them getting in the boat. "So, explain what the problem is exactly." Kakashi asked, as the man who was rowing the boat nodding.

"In the last few days, something weird has been going on around the bridge, and we're afraid it might destroy it. But, it's been teasing us, making us give it what it wants. But when someone with a strong Spirit go to it, they never come back. Which is why we asked you to come here and help us. We can't do this any longer. More and more people are disappearing. Please, we really need your help." the man explained, Kakashi nodding.

"We will, but first we need to figure out what this thing is and why it's making some people disappear." he said, the man smiling.

They arrived at the docks, Naruto itching to fight. Sakura just sighed and Sasuke looked emotionless. Kakashi thanked the man for giving them a ride and started walking towards the village. They didn't see much, just terrified people.

"Oh boy, there just as scared as they were last time we were here. I wonder what this thing has done with the place?" Naruto thought, Sasuke looking around. He saw a small meadow with a lot of stones in it. He looked closer, seeing it wasn't stones. They were graves.

"Well, we can see how many people have been killed by it. Look." he said, pointing at the meadow. Sakura put her hands over her mouth and gasped, Naruto's eyes big while Kakashi closed his.

"...Come on, we need to get to Tazuna's place quick so we can start our mission." Kakashi said, walking towards a hut near the a forest. He knocked on the door, a small kid opening it.

"Hey Inari, how's it going?" Naruto greeted him, the kid, Inari, nodding. Inari was wearing a white hat with two blue stripes on it. He had black, spiky hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white jumper with green pants with straps.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Nice to see you all again!" he said, giving a wide grin.

"Well, you came a lot faster then I expected. Sorry we didn't get any food ready for you." a female voice said behind Inari. She was his mother, Tsunami. She had long, blue and black hair, a pink t-shirt with darker pink on the ends with her throat and arms. "Come on in. Tazuna has something to show and explain to you." she said, a bit sadder now for some reason. The ninjas walked in behind Inari, seeing a old man sitting by the table.

"Well, I'm glad you could all make it in one piece." he said.  
"Why would you say that, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked, the old man, Tazuna, looking down at the ground. Tazuna had gray hair and was a bespectacled man with a large beard. He had dark eyes and was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt. He was wearing obi pants and a pair of sandals. He had a white towel around his neck.

"Take a look for yourself." he said, pulling up his shirt with his stomach. Naruto and Sakura gasped while Sasuke looked shocked. Right in the middle of his stomach, was a nasty, purple wound It nearly looked like a foot, or a hand from something.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked, Tazuna pulling his shirt down and sighing.

"I was one of the last people who went, and it wanted me dead for some reason. I was able to escape with someones help, but I don't know who he was. I don't even remember how he looked like. But he cut of the monsters arm, so it should only have its left arm left." he explained, Kakashi nodding while he was talking.

"But...how did it look like?" Sakura asked, a bit afraid.

"I can tell you this, it's the most horrible sight I've seen so far." Tazuna said, his voice very shaken. Sakura started shaking a bit, Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get rid of this thing before it causes more damage!" Naruto said, clutching his hand into a fist and hitting his other hand. Sasuke nodded, Sakura didn't say much and Kakashi smirked.

"OK, let's start by taking a look around town. You three go and look around the bridge and I'll look around town. And no complaining. I don't know how strong this thing is, so you three should always stay near each other." Kakashi ordered. The three nodded and left the house without another word.

"I hope they'll be OK. This thing is very dangerous." Inari said.  
"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Tazuna said, patting him on the head.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets of the village, also checking the forests. I don't see anything from here. I should check further inside. He thought, walking into the forest. He walked quite a while before he felt someone near him. He looked around, stopping in the middle of a bunch of trees. He pulled out a Kunai, ready to fight.

"You seem to have felt my presence. But I wonder if you can even hear me. Let alone, see me." a voice said, making Kakashi cautious.

"Who are you? Show yourself." he warned, the voice huffing.

"So, you can hear me." the voice said again, Kakashi hearing foot steps behind him. He turned and met a man with long, black hair held up by a white hair piece and slate gray eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a white, sleeveless coat like thing over it. He was also wearing a white scarf around his neck. He wore fingerless glove like things on his hands.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked again, the man not showing much emotion.  
"So, you can see me. I thought you had a strong presence. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and you're ''students'' are in danger." he introduced himself. Kakashi widen his right eye, surprised by what he said.

"What are you talking about? Why are they in danger?" he asked, Byakuya closing his eye.

"I've been here a few days to try and find the monster who killed all the people who have strong Spirit. And I know what the monster is, but haven't been able to kill it. However, I just found out where it is. And your students are going right to it." he said, Kakashi growling a bit behind his mask.

* * *

Naruto was yawning of boredom as he and his Team Mates were walking on the bridge.

"Man, where's that stupid monster? I'm bored here!" Naruto yelled, Sakura hitting him in the head.

"Naruto, it's better if there ISN'T any monsters at all!" Sakura said, a bit scared.

"I have to agree with both of you. It's good if there isn't any monsters, but it's boring as heck." Sasuke admitted, the two nodding.  
"Is that so? Then why not let me eat you?" a sinister voice said, making the three shiver in fear.

"Who...who said that?" Sakura asked, the voice laughing.

"Are you scared of what you can't see? Or perhaps because of my presence. Either way, the three of you are my lunch for today." the voice said, Sasuke finally getting back to his senses.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" he yelled, making sings to Naruto and Sakura to back up until they were back to back.  
"Seems like the kid has gotten his courage back, but will it be enough?" the voice laughed, all three of them seeing a huge shadow on the other side of the bridge. When it came closer, they could see what it was. A huge monster that had a purple body and a white mask on his face. In the middle of his chest, was a giant hole and he had a huge tail.

"Wha-what IS that thing?" Naruto asked, very scared now. The monster made a loud shrieking noise, forcing the three to cover their ears. Once it stopped, it launched out its hand and nearly grabbed Sakura.

"Move it!" Sasuke yelled, pushing her to the ground. She landed roughly, but knew if he hadn't done that she wouldn't be alive right now.

"What in the world could that thing be?" she asked, Naruto shaking his head.

"Whatever it is, it's a part of our mission to get rid of it." Sasuke said, the other two nodding.

"Too bad Sensei isn't here to watch us kick this things butt." Naruto said, which seemed to have taunted the creature they were in front of. It sent a huge arm towards them again, nearly breaking the bridge they were on in two. "Man, maybe we won't be able to beat it without getting a scratch like I thought, but we'll be able to kill it...I think." Naruto said, starting to doubt his own words.

"You think?" Sasuke sighed. The thing roared, making the three nearly deaf.

"Ow, just what is that thing and how are we gonna fight it?" Sakura asked once again. The two boys looked like each other, thinking. Then, a scream came from the creature. They looked up, seeing it's second arm and blood dripping down it's left side. Also, a orange haired boy who looked older then them standing in mid air.

"Finally found you, Hollow scum." the orange haired boy said, raising the sword he held. "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled, sending out a huge wave of Energy right at the creature, tearing it in two.

"Wow, who is that guy?" Sakura asked, a bit scared and relieved at the same time.

"Whoever he is, he's strong." Sasuke said, still holding his guard up. The boy started falling down, landing neatly on the ground in front of the three.

"Well, now I just need to find Byakuya and we can go back. I wonder where he is?" he said to himself, noticing the three kids. Were they going to fight the Hollow? He thought, thinking about his timing. "Hey, you three OK?" he asked, the three kinda startled he had addressed them like that.

"Um, yeah. Thank you?" Sakura said, Sasuke studying the man. He had spiky, orange hair, which he thought was unusual. He was fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes. He was a very muscular man and was wearing a black kimono with sandals. There was a strap across his chest, for holding his sword Sasuke thought.

"Just who are you? Or easier said, what are you?" Sasuke asked, the man smirking.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm something called a Soul Reaper." he explained, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto tilting their heads.

"Hey, are you three OK?" they heard someone behind them. The three turned to see Kakashi running up to them.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Naruto yelled to him, waving his hand. Sasuke turned back to Ichigo, where a man with long black hair had just appeared. What? Where did he come from? He thought.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what happened to the Hollow?" he asked Ichigo.

"Taken care of. I lost it the first time but got it this time." he said, Sasuke eyes widen.

"When you meet it the first time, was there an old man it was after?" he asked them, Ichigo nodding.

"Meaning you saved a man from the village. Just what are you here for?" Kakashi asked, the man with the black hair answering.

"One, to take care of Hollows. Which is what you call a monster." he said, Ichigo finishing his sentence.  
"Two, we're looking for two people who went missing a few days ago." he said, the four looking at each other.

* * *

**Back in the Hidden Leaf Village...**

* * *

A boy with brown hair and red triangles on each side of his cheeks was walking around in the forest with his white puppy.  
"I swear I smelled something over here. Maybe my nose is finally playing tricks on me." he said, the puppy barking at something. "What's up, boy?" he asked, following his dog to where he was. His eyes widen when he found what his dog was barking at. Two people lay unconscious on the ground. One who was about a year younger then him with white hair and a girl who seemed a lot older then him with orange hair.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. I hope I got the names right. Review if you want to read more of this story and make me finish it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I'm back! I'm really sorry for all of you who had to wait, but I have an excuse. I was at a camping place for a couple of days with no internet, so I couldn't post a thing which annoyed me. There wasn't much for me to do here either, giving me plenty of time to write. Either way, let's get this under way. Thanks for the review so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Allies or Enemies?**

* * *

"Two people went missing? Were they part of this village?" Kakashi asked, the black haired man, Byakuya, shaking his head.

"No, they were a part of a place called the Soul Society. And it has nothing to do with you so don't ask what it is." Byakuya quickly said, not caring about how curious they were.  
"Even so, why come here to look for them?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodding. Naruto didn't really ask much, he was more interested in their powers then why they were doing what they were doing.

"We don't really know where they are, so we're looking wherever we can." the orange haired, Ichigo explained, Kakashi closing his eyes.

"Well, our mission is done. If you don't know where your friends are, then why don't you come with us back to our village? They might have ended up there while we were gone." Kakashi offered, Byakuya and Ichigo looking at each other.

"Well, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya closing his eyes.

"Alright, we'll come. But, you still have payment to receive. I've been keeping an eye on you since you came here, making sure you weren't going to hurt any soul in this village. And from what I found out, you get payment for finishing a mission." Byakuya said, Kakashi nodding.

"Then we'll wait over on the other side of the ocean. No point in waiting in this Island." Ichigo said, the two jumping away before they could say anything against it.

"How can they jump in mid-air?" Naruto asked, Sakura hitting him in the head.

"That's what you're wondering about? You should be asking who the hell they are!" Sakura yelled, rather annoyed. Sasuke sighed and Kakashi laughed a bit, the four returning to Tazuna's place.

"I see, so that's what happened." Tazuna said after Kakashi had explained the situation. He nodded and looked at his students, the three of them discussing something. "Well, here's your reward. I hope it's enough." he said, handing over a bag of money.  
"Thanks, we should get going. The two I told you about are waiting for us. They were looking for someone and I offered them a chance to take a look in our village." Kakashi explained, Tazuna nodded, Kakashi and the rest getting up.

"You're always welcome to come back to visit, remember that." Tazuna said, Kakashi nodding. They said their good-byes and went back on the boat and saw Ichigo and Byakuya waiting for them on the other side. I just hope I won't regret this. Kakashi thought, wondering if they were telling the truth.

* * *

**In the Hidden Leaf Village...**

* * *

A young boy with brown hair and a white dog on his head was sitting outside of a sort of hospital room, looking worried.

"Kiba!" he heard a girl call, making him look up. The boy, Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog, Akamaru saw a girl and another boy walking towards him. He had messy brown hair and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. He also had pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He had red fang markings on his cheeks, symbolizing what clan he was from. He was wearing a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a gray, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head. But now, he had it off. He had a blue head-band on and blue sandals.

"Hinata. Shino." he said, the girl, Hinata Hyuga, and the boy, Shino Aburame , reaching him rather quickly. Shino was a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark bushy brown hair, but you couldn't see his eyes because his dark sunglasses. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of the sunglasses and the sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar that he was wearing. He wore a blue head-band on his head and had blue sandals. Hinata had dark, short blue hair which was leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face, fair skin; traits she inherited from her mother. She also had the customary white eyes of her clan. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She wore her head-band around her neck and wore blue sandals.

"Why are you here? I thought we were going to train." Shino said, Akamaru barking.

"Yeah, I know. But..." Kiba started, before a door opened. Out of the door came a woman who looked a lot older then them, and looked older then she was. "Lady Tsunade." Kiba said, the woman, Tsunade, sighing. She was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair tied in two, lose pony tails. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She had a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. Her chest was rather big, though.

"I've taken a look at them, and neither of them seem hurt physically." she said, Kiba sighing in relief.

"Who are you talking about?" Hinata asked, Shino seeming like he didn't care.

"I found two people unconscious outside of our village, so I brought them here. But, I didn't feel anything weird about them." Kiba explained. Hinata looked at the door, thinking about something.

"What's going on here?" a female voice said, Akamaru barking. Kiba turned, meet girl and two more boys.

"Tenten, Neji and Lee. What are you all doing here?" Kiba asked, the one with brown hair, Neji Hyuga, closing his eyes. Neji had noticeably long, dark brown reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end. Two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector, which was black, framed the sides of his face. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts and blue sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

"I had a bad feeling about something, and Tenten told me she saw you and someone else helping two strangers to the hospital. So we decided to come here and take a look." he said, the girl, Tenten, smiling a bit. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair, which she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head. She had her Head-Band around her head and underneath her fringe. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants and blue sandals.

"OK, but why are you here Lee? I thought you'd be training or something." Kiba asked, the black haired boy, Rock Lee, smiling as well. He had very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair was cut and styled into a bowl-cut style. He wore a green jumpsuit and had orange leg warmers. He had his Head-Band around his waist, making a belt. He had bandages around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand. He also had blue sandals.

"Maybe once the two of them woke up, they could help me train by fighting me." he said, winking.

"I wouldn't count on it." Tsunade said, everyone looking at her. "Like I said, they're not hurt physically. But..." she started, everyone waiting for her to continue. "There's something weird about their Chakra. I'm not even sure if it is Chakra." she said, Neji opening his eyes and narrowing them.

"Byakugan!" he said, looking through the door. His eyes widen, then closed them.

"That's no Chakra I've ever seen. I wonder who they are." Neji said, Hinata nodding.

"Well, we'll have to wait until they wake up. Kiba, why don't you show them around when they do?" she said, Kiba nodding. Neji looked outside the window, narrowing his eyes.

"What's up, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I think Naruto and the rest are back from their mission. But..." he said, Tenten waiting. "I feel two more people with them." he said, using his Byakugan again. He saw four, normal Chakra, but the two others were similar to the others he had felt. "It's similar to the two others, but it's different as well. Not sure how to explain it." he said, Kiba sighing.

"I'll go and take a look then. Maybe they'll know them." he said, running off.

"Kiba, wait a second!" Ten en yelled, Tsunade sighing.  
"You can't tell him what to do. He does what he wants if it's not a direct order." she said, Hinata and Shino sighing.

* * *

**With the Gates...**

* * *

Kakashi looked up, the sun beaming with light. He looked behind him, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ichigo and Byakuya following him. He waited for them, seeing Naruto and Ichigo talking together._ I wonder what they're talking about. Well, at least Naruto can talk to someone without starting a fight. I wonder who this Ichigo fella really is._ Kakashi thought, the five of them catching up. He started walking again, entering the village. He saw someone running towards him, something white on his head.

"Kiba, what's the hurry?"Kakashi asked, Kiba gasping for breath once he was in front of him. When Kakashi mentioned Kiba, Naruto's head shot up, Ichigo following his gaze.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" he asked, the whole gang behind Kakashi now. Byakuya took time to study him, a bit surprised by the dog on his head. _Why does that remind me of Captain Zeraki and Lieutenant __Kusajishi__?_ He thought.

"Nothing much." Kiba gasped, looking up at Byakuya and Ichigo. "Who're you?" he asked, Ichigo introducing them.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Byakuya Kuchiki. Nice to meet ya." Ichigo said, Byakuya looking at him.  
"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, likewise. And this is my pal Akamaru." he said, Akamaru barking.

"Just a minute ago, you said nothing was happening. But you seemed in quite a hurry to get over here for nothing to be wrong. Mind explaining?" Byakuya said, Kiba looking at him.

"Heh, observant, aren't' ya?" he said, Byakuya narrowing his eyes. "Actually, you're right. Earlier today, I found two people just outside of the village. Right now, they're both in the hospital being taken care of Lady Tsunade. But, that's not why I was in a hurry here." he explained, Ichigo paying attention now as well. "When she treated them, she said that they weren't injured physically. But their Chakra was weird." he said, getting the two confused.

"What's Chakra? I've never heard of it." Ichigo asked, Kakashi looking at them.

"It's what we have inside of us, allowing us to do a lot of stuff. Like preforming Jutsu example." he explained, Byakuya getting his point. But Ichigo still looked confused .

"Basically, it's like what we call Spiritual Pressure. It's different from Chakra all together, though." he explained, Kiba narrowing his eyes. "People like us have ability to sense Spiritual Pressure, so I've been trying to figure out what I felt in all of you. Now, I know." he said, Ichigo nodding.

"Neji said the same, that you had Chakra he never seen before. Guess it isn't Chakra at all." Kiba said, Ichigo changing the subject.

"Anyway, how did they look like? The two people you found." he asked, Kiba remembering why he came here in the first place.

"Well, there was a girl and a boy. The boy was about my age, white hair and a sword strapped to his back. The girl was the same age as you, a sword strapped behind her and orange hair like you." he explained, Ichigo smirking.  
"Looks like we found them." he said, Kakashi looking at them.

"So, they're the ones you were looking for?" he asked, Byakuya nodding.

"Oh, while I'm at it, why did the kid have a white thing on like you?" Kiba asked, pointing at Byakuya.

"It's called a haori, and it's a symbol of what rank we are. I can explain more someplace else, but not here." he said. Kiba nodded, leading them to the hospital where the two were. Sasuke looked at Byakuya, getting suspicious. _Just who are these people? And why are they here? _Sasuke thought, following them.

* * *

**In the Hospital...**

* * *

The white haired boy opened his left eye, trying to figure out where he was. _What the? Where the hell am I? All I remember is walking through the Sereitei and then..._ He thought, trying to figure out what happened to him. He sat up, not feeling any physical pain at all. _Guess I wasn't I injured, but what happened to...?_ he wasn't able to finish his thoughts before he heard doors opening. His eyes shot right up to where the sound came from, ready if anyone attacked him.

"About time you woke up. I thought you'd wake up quicker since you weren't injured." a female voice said, the boy seeing a woman standing in the door.

"Who are you?" he asked, very coldly.

"For a kid, you've got nerve to talk to me like that." she said, already annoyed with him. He was about to yell, but kept it in. _I look like a kid to her, I have to remember that until I can explain a bit more._ He thought, narrowing his eyes at her. She sighed, putting her hand on her hip. "OK, fine. Now stop giving me the cold look, kid." she said, the boy calming down on the outside. But he was still careful. "My name is Tsunade and I'm the Hokage of this village." she said, making the boy tilt his head in confusion.

"Hokage? Is that the name the leader of a area is given in this place?" he asked, Tsunade slightly nodding.

"Something like that, but only in our village is the leader called Hokage. In other villages, the leaders are called something else. But I'm not going to get into that now, to much to explain. Besides, you wouldn't understand it. You're too young." she said, the boy a bit annoyed.

"I may look young to you, but I can understand just as much as you can. Maybe even more." he said, Tsunade looking at him.  
"And you are?" she asked, the boy closing his eyes.  
"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm something called a Captain." he said, Tsunade getting interested. Toshiro was short, and has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wore a white sleeveless cloak thing over his shoulder and on the top og his black kimono. He had a green sash over his shoulders, which was held together by a star-like clip. It held his sword placed on his back, tied to it on either end.

"So, what's a Captain where you come from?" she asked, Toshiro sighing.

"It's someone who has control of a Squad. I'm the Captain of Squad 10. Together, there are 13 Captains. One for each Squad. The Captain of Squad 1 is called the Head Captain. He gives orders to the rest of us and we do it by giving orders to out Squads. Following so far?" he asked, Tsunade nodding.

"Yeah, but how about we wait until later with the rest. I want to make sure you're not injured, some things are very easily hidden if done the right way." she said, Toshiro nodding once. He looked around, seeing the girl who was with him beside his bed.

"What about her, is she injured?" he asked, worried about her.

"No, who is she anyway? And what is she to you?" Tsunade asked.

"Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto. She's my Lieutenant." he explained, suddenly feeling a sting of pain in his left arm for some reason. He grabbed it, closing his left eye because of the pain. "What the?" he said, Tsunade forcing him to let go of his arm and pulled up the kimono to see what happened. She saw a bad, purple bruise, but it had a ominous feel to it. Toshiro didn't like how she just forced him to let her look at it, but let her do what she wanted. "What's wrong?" he asked, Tsunade still studying the wound. When Toshiro yelped in pain again, the wound getting bigger and worse.

"To be honest, I think you're poisoned. And badly too. But, why didn't it take affect before?" she said, the poison getting worse as she spoke. "Damn." she said, Toshiro feeling his eye sight getting blurry. "You shouldn't fight it. Going to sleep might make it easier for me to get rid of the poison. So relax, OK?" she said, Toshiro slowly nodded. He lay down and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep. "Hinata!" she yelled, Hinata and Shino standing in the door. "Go to the gates and get Sakura here as quick as possible! Shino, I want you to lead the others to somewhere else and I'll explain to them what's up when I'm done." she commanded, the two nodding and running towards the gate. _I just hope we can help in time._ She thought, getting started before Sakura came.

* * *

**With Naruto and the others...**

* * *

"Sakura!" they heard someone yell. Sakura looked up, seeing a blue haired girl running towards them. She seemed to be in more of a hurry then Kiba was earlier.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, Hinata gathering her breath. Shino came up behind her, gasping for breath too.

"Lady Tsunade wants you to come to the hospital, fast too! One of the people Kiba found was badly poisoned and now Lady Tsunade needs help taking care of it!" she explained, Ichigo and Byakuya widening their eyes. Sakura nodded and the two ran back to the hospital. Naruto and Sasuke were about to run after her, but Shino stopped them.

"I was given orders to take you someplace else until she was done. She was going to explain more then." Shino said, the rest nodding. He led them to a big building, with the same symbol as the one on their head-bands. Byakuya looked up, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke looked at him, doing the same. _The more we travel with them, the more they seem untrusted. Who are they? Why are they here? Why did their friends disappear to begin with? So many questions, but none of them are being answered._ Sasuke thought, following them into the building. It was big, and they were led into a big room, with a desk near the windows. Byakuya saw a bunch of papers in it, sighing a bit. Seems like the one who works here is just as busy as we Captains are. He thought.

"So, who are these three? Mind telling me that while we're waiting for Lady Tsunade?" Shino asked, Kakashi looking at him.

"Byakuya Kuchiki is this man right here." he said, holding his hand in front of Byakuya.  
"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced himself. Shino nodded.

"My name is Shino Aburame." he said, Byakuya nodding.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait until Lady Tsunade gets back." Kakashi said, the rest nodding.

* * *

**Back in the Hospital...**

* * *

"You asked for me, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, opening the door. Hinata stood behind her, seeing the young boy  
"Yeah, get over here and help me out. Hinata, I want you to constantly keep an eye on his ''Chakra'' so I know I'm getting all the poison out." she said, the two girls nodding. Hinata stayed behind in the room, using her Byakugan to keep track of his so called Chakra. Sakura went on the other side of his bed, seeing how badly his arm was poisoned. She got some warm water, Tsunade nodding and smiling. Hinata saw his Chakra, the poison spreading very quickly through his body. _Oh no, if this keeps up..._ She thought. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating. Tsunade kept working on getting the poison out, but a few things that happened made it hard. Sometimes his arm just froze up for some reason. Like, a shield of ice covering where the poison was.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. I guess I didn't want to write more on this chapter. Well, I'll be trying to upload chapters like I said I would in one of my stories. As in one between Monday-Friday and two between Saturday and Sunday. Either way, please review if you liked it! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I am officially annoyed. I wrote over half of this chapter before, but it didn't save so I have to start all over again. I barely even remember where I ended off. But, I defiantly know where I'm gonna start. Since the first two chapters were Naruto and his friends view, the next two will be of the Soul Society. This is how Toshiro and Rangiku disappeared, so you know what happened. Just to get that out of the way. Also, this might be posted very late on Sunday, and I'll be dead tired by then. There's a wedding on Saturday and we have a lot of work to do on Friday. I'm writing this on Thursday, so I have one day to write this done. Anyway, let's get started. Thanks for the reviews Sefrys, Guest, 12ReiRei, another Guest, Vanitas-Of-Darkness, reedironbane, fangirl15 and synbad2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**The Cause of Disappearance**

* * *

A young, white haired boy was walking to some place. He seemed in quite a hurry as well.

"Captain Hitsugaya, wait up a second." someone said behind him, the boy turning.

"Jushiro, Shunsui." he said, two men a lot older them him coming up towards him.

"Good to see you. I've heard something happened with Rangiku. What's going on?" the brown haired one, Shunsui Kyoraku, asked. He was a tall Soul Reaper with gray eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wore a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

"That's what I'm going to find out. She's probably been drinking again so she might have over done it this time." he said, but he knew it was very unlikely.

"Well, do you want us to come as well?" the white haired one, Jushiro Ukitake, asked. He was also tall and had a sort of emaciated appearance. This was caused by a illness he has which often makes him cough up blood. He has green eyes and wears a common Soul Reaper uniform and his haori is long sleeved. He also had a crimson lining. He wore a narrow white obi, which he secures his Zanpaktou.

"No, I want to go alone. She's my Lieutenant." he said, walking again. Jushiro and Shunsui looked at him, before Shunsui sighed.

"Well, let's leave him alone. We should find out what else is going on." he said, Jushiro nodding. The two left, hearing a sort of explosion. They turned towards where the boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, had run off to.

"I don't like the sound of that. Let's go see what happened." Jushiro said, Shunsui nodding and running after Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro ran as fast as he could, jumping roof to roof. He had seen where the explosion had happen, feeling his Lieutenant's Spiritual Pressure.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Rangiku." he sighed, stopping on a roof and looked down. He saw a human with a huge blade swinging it rather crazily around. "Who the hell is he?" he thought, feeling someone behind him.

"That's not your concern. But, I might be." the one behind him said. His eyes became wide as he turned around to meet a weird looking mask. In his left hand, he was holding needle-like things. Toshiro jumped back, the boy throwing the needles he was holding. Toshiro drew his Zanpaktou and blocked the needles. "You're quick. Good." he said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes and getting focused.

"Who are you two?" he asked, the boy sighing. Toshiro couldn't see his face because of the mask, but he could hear a bit of smirking as well.

"My name is Haku, and his name is Zabuza." he said, taking of his mask. He looked like a female because of his long, black hair. He was wearing a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Toshiro held his Zanpaktou ready, waiting for him to attack.

"Help!" he heard a girl scream. He widen his eyes, looking to where the scream came from. He saw a girl, who looked a bit older then him with black hair, being chocked by the man he saw earlier.

"Momo!" he yelled, Flash Stepping towards her. Haku looked over there herself, seeing Toshiro nearly cutting him. He grabbed the girl, Momo Hinamori and Flash Stepped to a safer place. She had brown eyes, and wears standard Soul Reaper robes with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. Right now, the left side of her face was splatted with blood from a cut right over her eye. Her arm was bleeding too.

"Toshiro...be careful." she said, Toshiro laying her on the ground. He got up, rage filling his chest.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. You must be one of those Captains I've heard of. To be honest, I was expecting more." he said, the man putting his sword on his shoulder. Toshiro looked up, studying him. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his sword, wearing baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"What are you?" Toshiro asked, holding his Zanpaktou ready. The man smirked, letting his sword off his shoulder and ruined the ground where it landed.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, known as the Demon of the Mist." he said, Toshiro looking at him. "Well, you're not gonna introduce yourself?" he said, mocking him as Haku came down beside him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10." he said, not lowering his guard for a second.

"Hm, not bad. How would you like to come to where I'm from. I'm sure you'll find it very interesting." he said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes.

"No thank you, I think I'm fine right here." he said, Haku taking a step towards him. Zabuza held his hand in front of him, holding him back.

"As you wish, but you might want to help some of the others that were around here." he said, Spiritual Pressure fading from behind him. Momo opened her eyes, her sight very blurry. She felt someone coming towards her, looking behind her.

"Don't worry, it's just me Momo." a female voice said, making her relax.

"Captain...Unohana." she said, closing her eyes. The woman, Retsu Unohana, smiled and started healing her. Retsu looked like a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Soul Reaper Captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Unlike most Soul Reapers who carry their Zanpaktou in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpaktou and carries it over her shoulder.

"Captain Hitsugaya, could you go and see what's going on over with the others? I have a bad feeling something's wrong." she asked, Toshiro nodding. He jumped at Zabuza, making the ''Demon of the Mist'' mad and annoyed.

"You think this is gonna stop me from doing what I came here for." he said, holding his Zanpaktou to guard against Toshiro's attack. He got pushed back, Haku coming from behind to help him out.

"If you're that concentrated about what you're going to do, you might not want me to help the others." Toshiro warned him, smirking. He jumped over him, jumping from roof to roof to get to where the rest were.

"He could be a problem. Haku, follow him." he said, Haku nodding. Zabuza turned and looked at Retsu and Momo. "I guess I'll take care of you two now then. This shouldn't take long." he said, taking two steps towards them. But, he didn't get much further then that before a strong, Spiritual Pressure was right above him. He looked up, nearly getting hit by a huge blade. He stopped himself for going through a wall, looking at the newcomer.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the person said, Retsu relaxing and focusing her attention completely on Momo's injury.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked, resting his sword on his shoulder again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." he said, doing the same as Zabuza was.

"Ichigo, huh. Not a bad name. But, are you strong enough to fight me all alone?" he mocked him, Ichigo only smirking.  
"Yeah, I think I'll be just fine." he said, holding his sword in both his hands and ready to fight.

* * *

Toshiro kept jumping, looking behind him to see if one of them were following him. And as he had hoped, Haku was very close behind him. He was hoping Zabuza would follow him instead, but it didn't really matter. He had felt the new Spiritual Pressure that came from where they just were made him relax more, seeing how it was a friend. Haku started catching up more, making him focus again. He Flash Stepped forward, trying to get to the area faster then him. Haku noticed him speeding up, trying to keep up. Toshiro landed on the ground, looking around. He saw a person in the shadows, orange hair visible.

"Rangiku!" he yelled, running towards her. The person, Rangiku Matsumoto, looked up, sighing in relief. She had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She dresses in the garb typical for Soul Reapers, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders.

"Captain, thank goodness you're alright." she sighed. Toshiro nodded, seeing blood on her left arm.

"I am, but you're obviously not. What happened to you?" he asked, Rangiku nodding and smiling.

"You won't be for long." someone said behind them, Toshiro turning to see Haku. He was doing some kind of symbols with his hands, Toshiro not sure what he did. He stopped doing signs, Toshiro feeling a lot of Energy surrounding him. But...it wasn't Spiritual Pressure.

"Secret Jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors!" he said, the air suddenly getting cold. A number of mirrors made of ice surrounded them, trapping them inside of a sort of dome.

"Two can play at that game." Toshiro said, grabbing the hilt of his Zanpaktou. "Rain over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he yelled, drawing his Zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru. Haku looked at him, not sure what kind of Zanpaktou he had. Toshiro swung his sword towards Haku, a Chinese Dragon made of ice and red eyes heading towards him. Haku let out a small gasp, letting his guard down. Hyourinmaru hit him very hard, sending him rather far away. The mirrors were destroyed when he did, Rangiku letting out a sigh.

"So, you use ice as well. That makes things difficult for me. However, don't think you've won just yet." Haku said, Toshiro feeling a very dark and ominous Energy coming from him. He widen his eyes, trying to keep his guard up while being surprised.

"Just what the heck are you?" he asked, Hyourinmaru flying behind him.

"I'm a Ninja. Or as we call it, a Shinobi. And I'm here on a job to make sure me and Zabuza stay alive." he said, making Toshiro suspicious. He held his Zanpaktou ready to attack, Rangiku unsheathing hers. They heard a huge explosion near where Toshiro had left Retsu and Momo.

"What was that?" Rangiku asked, Toshiro narrowing his eyes.  
"Getsuga Tensho!" they heard someone yell, the entire place filled with smoke. Toshiro covered his eyes so the smoke didn't get into them. He looked up, seeing Zabuza and the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. _He can't hold back even for a second, can he?_ He sighed, looking over at Haku. He had his mask on again, so his eyes were protected. Rangiku was behind Toshiro and on her knees, so she hadn't gotten anything in her eyes either. She got up, seeing all three of them. Zabuza landed beside Haku, Ichigo landing in front of Toshiro and Rangiku.

"This is starting to become a problem. We can't take too long, so we'll have to figure something else out." Zabuza thought, looking around. He saw shattered ice all around the middle, right in between them and the Soul Reapers. "Did they destroy your Secret Jutsu?" he asked, Haku nodding.

"The young boy uses ice as well, so he used it against it and sent me flying. He might be the one who the one who sent us here is after." Haku explained, Zabuza slowly nodding.

"Then let's get this over with." he said, tightening his grip on his blade again. Ichigo did the same, Toshiro and Rangiku making sure no one else were near them. "Time we went back home." he said, Ichigo letting his guard down.

"Home?" he asked, Haku vanishing and ending up behind Rangiku.

"But, we're not going back empty handed." he finished, Haku throwing the needle things again. This time, hitting both Rangiku and Toshiro in the back of the neck. They both fell unconscious, Ichigo turning with widen eyes.

"What the heck are you doing? And why do you want them?" he yelled, Haku pulling Toshiro over his shoulder and Zabuza grabbing Rangiku by her collar.

"That has nothing to do with you. And if you knew what's good for you, you'll get out of our way." Zabuza warned him, swinging his blade towards his. Ichigo blocked it, but he was still pushed rather far back. Zabuza smirked a bit, turning his back to him.

"Don't think you two were the only ones who found your way in this place." a voice said, making Zabuza stop in his tracks. He looked up to where the voice came from, seeing a old man with white, spiky hair. It was tied into a pony tail and went down to his waist. He had bangs on either side of his head which were shoulder length. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with a symbol which meant ''Oil''. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals. He also wore a red haori with two, simple circles on both sides with the shoulders and carrying a huge scroll on his back.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked, the man smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, looking at Ichigo. "Kid, I'd suggest you get down and as far away from him as possible." he warned him. Ichigo looked at him a bit, before seeing a ball of Energy being created in his hand. He widen his eyes and Flash Stepped a bit away. The man jumped off where he was, holding his hand first so it was the first thing to hit the ground. It made a huge cloud of smoke and it covered most of the area. Ichigo was engulfed in it as well, making it hard for him to see a thing. He heard butterfly wings near him, his eyes shot open. Hell Butterflies? Why are they here? He thought. He concentrated a bit harder, hearing three of them. His eyes widen when he figured out why they were there. Crap! This isn't good! He thought, jumping towards where the three strangers were last he saw them. The smoke cleared, a huge wind of Energy pushing it away and stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, hearing a small laugh.

"What, you've never seen something like this? I would've have thought a place like this would have information about things like this." the white haired one said. Ichigo looked behind him, seeing a Senkaimon, a gate between the Soul Society and the World of the Living, opening behind him and the other two.

"Who the hell are you people anyway? And how can you open a Senkaimon?" he asked, the man tilting his head. But he didn't have time to ask since Zabuza and Haku started making their way through the Senkaimon. He quickly followed them, leaving Ichigo behind. "Hey, wait!" he yelled, trying to catch up to them. But, he was too slow. The Senkaimon closed right before he got there, leaving him to crash into the wall behind it.

* * *

"And you're sure that they were taken with them?" Retsu asked, after Ichigo had explained to her what had happened. She was taking care of his wounds he had gotten from fighting Zabuza.  
"Yeah, and this weird, white haired old man came in from out of nowhere. He said something about the two of them not being the only ones who could come here. Not sure what he meant, but they were able to open a Senkaimon and got away. Not sure how they did that." Ichigo explained, Retsu nodding now and again. "Anyway, how's Momo? I'm sure Toshiro will be worried about her." he asked, Retsu looking down at her.

"She'll be fine, but we should report this to the Head Captain. And he'll most likely send someone to go and find them. I'll take Momo to the Squad 4 Barracks, you go and tell him." she ordered, Ichigo nodded and Flash Stepped away towards the Squad 1 Barracks. He met the Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, and his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Renji had brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, and wore a standard Soul Reaper outfit, though he usually includes some sort of headgear, usually a white headband.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the hurry?" Renji asked, Ichigo barely stopping to talk to him.

"Come with me to the old mans place and you'll find out." he said, running again. Byakuya didn't hesitate to follow him, Renji quickly following behind. Ichigo didn't even bother knocking on the door to the Head Captains office, just walked in and seeing the old man sitting by his desk.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you'd better have a good reason for barging in like this." he said.

"Head Captain Yamamoto." Byakuya said behind him, the old man, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, opening his eyes and looking at him. He had the appearance of an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows There were many scars on his head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past.

"What is your business whit me?" he asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"A little while ago, I found Unohana in the Sereitei healing Momo and was being attacked by a weird man. I followed him to find Toshiro and Rangiku also fighting a stranger. Neither of them are in the Soul Society anymore, but they were able to open a Senkaimon and leave with both Rangiku and Toshiro." he explained, Renji gasping and Byakuya narrowing his eyes.

"Are you certain that it was a Senkaimon they opened?" Yamamoto asked, Ichigo nodding. Yamamoto closed his eyes again and moved his head towards Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki, you will go to where they went along with Ichigo Kurosaki and find both Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. Do not return here until you know where they are. Understood?" he ordered, Byakuya nodding. "Lieutenant Abarai, you will go to the Research and Development and tell Captain Kurotsuchi of the situation. He'll track down where they went." he said, Renji nodding and running off. "I'll tell Captain Ukitake to have a Senkaimon ready for you when you're leaving." he finished, both Ichigo and Byakuya nodding. They both left, Ichigo heading towards Squad 4. he was still a bit worried about Momo, and he had to tell Toshiro she was fine or he wouldn't stop worrying.

* * *

"Are you saying they went to a place other then Karakura Town?" the Captain of Squad 12 and the one in charge of the Research and Development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, asked, Renji nodding. Mayuri's appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His entire face was covered in paint. There was black cross upon the center of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. He had ear attachments that were short, rounder and wide. His chin had a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard, and his teeth were a golden color. His hair was styled into "horns" that slope down from the top of his head and frame his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown.

"Yeah, and Head Captain Yamamoto ordered me to tell you so you could track them. Will you be able to do that?" Renji explained, Mayuri laughing a bit.

"Why, of course I can! Don't underestimate my abilities. Nemu, get over here!" he yelled, his Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, coming towards him. Slender and youthful, Nemu had green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. Her expression is almost always melancholic, and it is rare to see her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Soul Reaper and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi with a red cord fastening it.

"You called, Master Kurotsuchi?" she asked, Renji backing off a bit.

"Yes, I need your help. Renji, you can run off now. I'll tell Jushiro when I've figured out where they are." Mayuri said, Renji sighing and running off.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Again, really sorry about the last week. I'll do mt very best to get back in track, but it might take some time. So, to help me do that, I won't be posting anymore until the 25 of July. So you'll have to be patient until then. Either way, I don't have anything else to say. Please review if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not being able to update in the weekend. But, I've made a decision that some of you might not like too much. Since my school summer holidays are soon over and I haven't really had a holiday with writing, I'm gonna give myself one. So, I won't be posting anything, nothing at all, until the first Wednesday of October. I realized I have been working real hard on thinking and never taking a long enough break for my mind to cool down. It feels like it's going to explode.**

**Anyway, on that day, I'll be posting one chapter and go back to the normal uploading process. So, I hope you all can be patient and understand that I need a break from this. Thank you all for listening and I'll see you the first Wednesday in October.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, more story! Sorry about me not posting last week. But I should be back in my routine now. Anyway, I haven't got anything else to say. So, let's just get this under way. Thanks for the reviews Sefrys, Guest, 12ReiRei, another Guest, Vanitas-Of-Darkness, reedironbane, fangirl15, synbad2, yet another Guest, TimeTravel-Crossover-Fan and Yumira!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**The Return of the Zanpaktou's**

* * *

Ichigo took in the view of the place, very interested in the whole village. He had gotten orders from Byakuya to take a look around the place and make sure it wasn't being or had been attacked by any Hollows. Since there had been a gate from the Soul Society opened to get here, Ichigo and Byakuya would have thought Hollows might find it interesting to feed on peoples soul here. Since it happened in the other place they were. He hadn't seen any sign of them attacking yet, but one could never be too careful. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were going to show him around, Sakura joining them after they were done with taking the poison out of Toshiro. According to her, Rangiku had not woken up yet. He was a bit worried, but knew she would be OK. Kiba, Hinata and Shino had gone and told some other people in the village about him and Byakuya. They went to a huge dome thing, which Sasuke said they had their Chunin exam. From what they had said, they were ranked like in the Soul Society. The first rank was Genin, which the three of them were. The second one was Chunin, and the last was Jonin. Which was similar to a normal Squad member, or a seated officer. Then there was a Lieutenant, and last but not least, a Captain. The Hokage was like the Head Captain, so he only had to think of this place like the Soul Society. Only it was smaller and less like a maze.

"Do you use it for something else?" Ichigo asked, Sakura thinking.

"Well, we could use it for training. But we usually use a more...suitable area for our abilities." Sasuke explained. Ichigo looked at him, then back at the huge dome.

"So, this isn't used that much it seems. Why does it have to be so big then?" he asked, Sakura answering this time.

"Well, when we do have the exams, there are a lot of people in the village watching. To be honest, I think the entire village comes to see them." she explained, Ichigo a bit surprised. They continued their tour, Ichigo feeling someone familiar following them. _Could it be...that ones who dragged Toshiro and Rangiku here? Or maybe that other guy_. He thought, looking around. Naruto spotted him, tilting his head.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" he asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes and grabbing the hilt of his Zanpaktou.

"Come out, I know you're following us." he said, the three of them trying to figure out what he meant. They went a bit closer to him, Sakura not feeling safe with the giant sword.

"Heh, you're good." a voice said, jumping down form a tree. Ichigo looked up and widen his eyes.

"You again!" he yelled, letting go of his Zanpaktou,

"It's been a while. How's it going, Soul Reaper?" the man asked, Naruto and Sakura gasping.

"Hey, Pervy Sage! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, Ichigo seeing a vain popping on the man's head.

"Naruto, stop calling me that! You know my name!" he yelled, Ichigo slightly laughing. "Anyway, I came here to see if the two actually got to this village." he said, Ichigo stopped laughing and Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you're the one who brought them here?" he asked, Ichigo answering instead of the man.

"No, two others did. But he was in the Soul Society as well, not sure how any of them got in." he said, the man nodding and smirking.

"Sounds like they got here. Anyway, my name's Jiraya. Nice to meet you, Soul Reaper." the man, Jiraya, said, Ichigo sighing.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, not Soul Reaper. And I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper." he explained, Jiraya nodding and smiling. "Oh and by the way, why does Naruto call you ''Pervy Sage''?" he asked, which made Jiraya a bit scared it seemed.

"Because he IS a Pervy Sage. That's why I call him that." Naruto explained, laying his hands on the back of his head. Jiraya seemed pretty annoyed this time, seeing Ichigo's confused face.

"Naruto for the last time, stop calling me that!" he yelled. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, Sasuke only closing his eyes.

"Well anyway, where's the other two? The ones who came to get them before you showed up." Ichigo asked, the three confused.

"I was looking for them, but couldn't find them after they came back from where you come from. But I couldn't find them. It's like they just vanished." he explained, Ichigo slightly cursing so no one could hear him. Naruto stopped being so laid back after he head heard there were others that had been in the Soul Society.  
"It's nothing to worry about, Naruto. I'm sure it's just fine." Ichigo said, trying to make him think it was nothing. But Naruto knew better then that.

* * *

They explored the rest of the village, Ichigo knowing his way around now. They started heading for the hospital, so Ichigo could see Toshiro and Rangiku and check if they've woken up. The hospital was big and a lot of nurses walking or running around. It's like they were trying to heal after a war or something. Ichigo looked around, following Sakura to where the two were. There wasn't much to see other then doors, doors, and more doors. Sakura came to a door near the end of the hallway and opened it. She looked inside before letting the others in.

"Well, they're both awake now." she said, opening to door more. Ichigo went in first, being greeted by Rangiku's cheery smile.

"Hey, Ichigo! Long time, no see!" she said, Toshiro looking at him form the corner of his left eye.

"Hey Rangiku, hey Toshiro." he said, a vain popping on the young Captain's head.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." he said, Sakura slightly laughing. Naruto put both his hands on the back of his head again, Sasuke crossing his arms and leaning into the wall. "Anyway, what are you doing here Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, Ichigo opening his mouth to answer.

"We were ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto to find you and get you back to the Soul Society in one piece." someone else said behind them. They all looked over to the door opening and saw Byakuya and Tsunade standing there.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku said, Byakuya walking in with Tsunade behind him.

"Listen up all of you, we've got something to announce." she said, everyone paying attention. "Me and Byakuya have talked a bit, and we've come to a decision that might or might not happen. The Hidden Leaf Village is going to go into an alliance with the Soul Society." she said, everyone gasping and some even moved towards her in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Naruto yelled, Sakura holding him back from running into their faces.

"If these, Hollows things are really after some Shinobi's, then being allied with the Soul Society. Also, from what Byakuya told me, a few Shinobi have the ability or technology to travel to the Soul Society. They're trying to figure out how and why, but for now they've got no idea. And so far, we can't do anything about it either. So, this is the best thing to do so far." she explained, Naruto calming down.

"Have you talked to Head Captain Yamamoto about this, or is that the reason you're not sure if it's official yet?" Toshiro asked, Byakuya nodding. He sighed and threw of his covers and got out of bed, slightly losing his balance. "Then let's not waste anymore time here in this place and get back." he said, Rangiku nodding and also getting up. Ichigo sighed a bit, the four of them walking out. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to follow them, but Tsunade stood in their way.

"Relax, we'll see them before to long. Sooner or later they'll give us word about our offer." she said, smiling. The three looked at each other, nodding slightly. Ichigo was walking behind Byakuya, Toshiro walking beside him to get informed what's happened while they've been out. Rangiku tried to talk to Ichigo, but his mind was not where his body was right now. A Senkaimon opened up in front of them and the four quickly walked through it.

"Hey, Byakuya." Ichigo finally said, Byakuya looking at him from the corner of his eye so he didn't have to stop. "What do you think the old man's gonna say?" he asked, Byakuya closing eyes.

"I do not know. It depends on how I explain the reason. Most likely he'll agree if he thinks it through enough." he explained, Ichigo slightly smirking. _Then I guess we haven't seen the last of the Hidden Leaf Village._ He thought, not thinking more about it.

* * *

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, gasping for breath while he kept jumping. It had been a few weeks since Ichigo and the rest had been in the Hidden Leaf Village, and the village had been attacked by a few of those monsters that attacked the Lands of the Wave. Naruto and his friends had been fighting a few of them, learning how to kill them. Byakuya had come back about two weeks ago, telling them that the alliance was official and they would come and help whenever they knew they needed it. Naruto was running from a man who had nearly killed him by doing some weird thing with his hand. He was gasping for breath, trying to go faster. He turned around for a second, seeing the person right behind him and he knocked Naruto into a tree. He spat out a bit of blood, coughing.

"You thought you could out run me? You're more ignorant then you look, little kid." the man said, standing in front of him. Naruto looked up with his left eye closed, studying him. He looked like a tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose. He has turquoise colored eyes circled by purple markings. He wore a long white robe-like coat. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple fastened by a ruby brooch. He wore a wide sash at his waist, decorated by a purple stripe. He also wore boots with pointed tips.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, getting up. The man laughed a bit, holding his hand in front of Naruto.

"Someone who's gonna take something from you." he said, smirking.

"Getsuga Tensho!" someone yelled above them, nearly hitting the man. He jumped back, slightly sighing.

"You shouldn't get in my way." he started, the huge smoke clearing. "Ichigo Kurosaki." he finished, the orange haired Soul Reaper standing in front of Naruto.

"You shouldn't have come here, Muramasa. Didn't I already take care of you?" he said, holding his sword towards the man, Muramasa. He just smiled, opening a Senkaimon behind him.

"You should be glad Zangetsu isn't affected by my abilities anymore. Or you would have a trouble protecting yourself and the ones around you." he said, walking inside the gate. Naruto got up, looking at Ichigo.

"Who was that?" he asked, Ichigo turning to him.

"I'll explain things later. Right now we need to get you back to the village before anything else. Did he say anything to you before I came?" he asked, Naruto nodding. "Then you can tell em once we get back. I'll have to fill Tsunade in on the situation as well." he said, Naruto nodding and the two jumping their way back to the village.

"So, you're saying you weapons, or Zanpaktou, have manifested themselves and attacked the Soul Society and that man who attacked Naruto was a Zanpaktou named Muramasa who started the rebellion. The Soul Society is a mess right now because of it and some of the Zanpaktou have come back to their senses. You defeated Muramasa some time ago and the Zanpaktou could still manifest themselves and now Muramasa has showed up again and some of the Zanpaktou that were under his control last time are back under his spell. Did I understand it right?" Tsunade asked, Ichigo nodding. He had explained the situation to her and Kakashi. Naruto had gone to talk to Sakura and Sasuke about what happened. Tsunade closed her eyes, then opened them again. "But what I don't understand is why they would attack out village. Did you ever find that out?" she asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"I thought you would know. He seemed rather interested in Naruto for some reason. Is there something about him you haven't told us?" he asked, Kakashi closing his eyes and slightly nodding. Ichigo looked at him, hoping for some answers.

"12 years ago, out village was attacked by a nine tailed Demon-fox. The Fourth Hokage of this village used some kind of Jutsu to seal him inside a human child, with the cost of his life." she started, Ichigo getting the picture.

"And that was Naruto." he said, Tsunade nodding.

"Everyone in the village knew about it, except Naruto himself. For most of his life, he was treated like a monster and he never knew the reason until a bit before he graduated from the academy. Since then, he's known about it and has made himself a promise to get stringer and become Hokage someday so he gets the respect he deserves. At least, that's what he says." she explained, Ichigo looking at the ground.

"So, this Nine-tailed fox, it's seen like monster?" he asked, Tsunade looking up at him.

"Well, it's called a Demon. I think anything with that name is sort of looked as a monster. Why do you ask?" she told him, Ichigo smirking for some reason.

"No reason, I'll be going now." he said, not waiting for her to say anything against it. She left the door open, Kakashi slightly laughing.

"Why did he suddenly leave so quickly?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I get the feeling he's had something similar happen to him in the past, or maybe very recently." Kakashi suggested. Tsunade looked over at him and smiled.

Naruto was walking with Sakura and Sasuke around the village, the two not really believing what he said before. Naruto had told them it happened, but what he said just seemed out of it. They had stopped to just rest a bit, when Ichigo came up to them.

"Hey Naruto, can we talk a bit?" he asked, Naruto nodding slowly. He walked up to him as he turned around, walking to the water. "I heard you had something...different inside of you. Is that true?" he asked, Naruto slightly nodding. "Then I guess were not as different as I thought. I'm sort of the same." he said, Naruto looking at him. Ichigo explained about him losing his powers because of Byakuya and how he had turned into a Hollow and then back into a Soul Reaper and how he became something called a Vizard. Naruto eyes were probably bigger then the earth right now. He had never known Ichigo had been through something like that, and being a human, a Soul Reaper and a Hollow all at the same time. He had has his troubles as well throughout the years, but nothing like that. They talked a bit more, Jiraya hiding behind a tree and listening to their conversation. _Maybe this Ichigo guy can actually make Naruto feel a bit better about his abilities._ He thought, walking away. Naruto and Ichigo got up and they started walking back to where they had left Sakura and Sasuke a bit ago. They were still there and the four went a bit more into the village while Ichigo explained the situation a bit better. Sakura and Sasuke believed him more then Naruto, but still couldn't think something like that could happen.

"Sakura!" they heard someone yell behind them, all four of them turning to see Lee running towards them. He stopped in front of Sakura, Ichigo seeing he was slightly blushing.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" she asked, smiling. Ichigo looked behind him, seeing two other Shinobi coming up to them. He thought they must be his team mates like the three others.

"We have something important to tell you that Guy Sensei found out!" he yelled, the other boy behind him sighing.

"Guy who?" Ichigo asked, Lee looking over at him quickly.

"He's our Sensei, and Lee looks up to him more then anyone else. And you are?" the boy behind him said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he answered.

"So, what did he say, Neji?" Sasuke asked, Lee feeling left out.

"He said he saw some weird people. One of them was a woman who looked like a monkey and a kid who resembled a snake chained to her. Then there was this other girl who looked like a cat. The last one was a rather tall man with a weird scar on his face forming an ''x''." the girl explained, Ichigo sighing and face-palming.

"You know them?" Naruto asked, Ichigo nodding.

"They're Zanpaktou, the ones I was telling you about. I better go see what they're doing here and why they're not in the Soul Society where they should be." he said, jumping towards who-knows-where.  
"Ten ten, where did Guy Sensei see them?" Sakura asked, looking over to where Ichigo had just left.  
"Well, the guy's going to right way. Guy Sensei said he would go and get rid of them. I wonder how he plans on doing that." she answered, the six running after the Soul Reaper.

* * *

Ichigo jumped from branch to branch, hearing someone complaining. _That sounds like Haineko. I wonder what's up._ He thought, trying to jump faster. He stopped on a branch of a very big tree, looking down to see the Zanpaktou and someone who looked like a older Lee. Only he didn't have the orange leg warmers like Lee did.

"What do you think you're doing tot he Mighty Guy!" the man yelled, making Ichigo sweat a bit. He saw the cat Zanpaktou Ten ten talked about, looking quite annoyed. I better stop this before it gets messy. He thought, jumping down in between the Zanpaktou and this ''Mighty Guy''.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Why are you here?" the one with the scar on his face. Ichigo turned to them, a bit annoyed.

"Zabimaru, Haineko and Hyourinmaru. What are you doing here? I don't remember any of you leaving the Soul Society." he asked, Guy getting more serious.

"So, these are the so called Zanpaktou. That clears some things about them." he said, Ichigo nodding but not looking at him.

The first one Ten ten talked about was Zabimaru, which was both a monkey and a snake. The Monkey form had dark green fur that covers most of her body, except for her inner abdomen and chest. She also seems to have a beauty mark on her left chest. She had green eyes, long, mauve-colored hair that goes past her knees, and black markings in her hair that bear a resemblance to Renji's tattoos. The Snake form had blue eyes and jaw-length crimson hair. He wore a robe similar to a priest's that is cut short to reveal much of his stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past his hands. He has a snake's tail on which he often balances on to sit in the air. The two of them both possessed fangs.

The second one was Haineko. She had peach skin, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair. While looking mostly humanoid, she possessed a tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body. The fur covering her upper body functions as a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and mid-section, while the fur on her left leg appears as sort of stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh. She also had sharp claws for nails which she can use in the conventional sense of striking at her opponent.

The last one was Hyourinmaru. He was a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He appeared as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chest plate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest. His arms and legs are covered in ice, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip.

"We're here in search of Muramasa. A Senkaimon was open, but no one came through it. So he either changed path while he was inside or, it it was just a fake which got destroyed while on its way." Hyourinmaru explained, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He had seen Muramasa go through the gate, could it really have been a clone or something?

* * *

**OK, I'm gonna stop here. And this is the first time in a while I left a cliffhanger I think. Can't remember. Oh well, not that it matters. Anyway, I need to stop thinking about ideas before I'm writing 100 stories at the same time. Please leave a review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, back with more stories. I actually started writing on this before my vacation, but my computer felt like being a a-hole and turning itself off and deleting everything I wrote, and I was nearly done too! Oh well, this gives me time to re-write a few stuff which could be helpful. Also, I have to start posting in the weekend. I've got too much work to do with school now a days. Anyway, nothing else to say so let's get this started! Thanks for the reviews Sefrys, Guest, 12ReiRei, another Guest, Vanitas-Of-Darkness, reedironbane, fangirl15, synbad2, yet another Guest, TimeTravel-Crossover-Fan, Yumira, Yumyka Ivana Nariko, Marten195 and Jose19!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**A Young Problem**

* * *

Toshiro was hurrying towards a cave where the Zanpaktou were the first time Muramasa had appeared. He still couldn't believe that he wasn't dead. There had been word from the Captain of Squad 2 that someone who wasn't a Soul Reaper or had anything to do with the Soul Society. It made him think there was something more to this then what they knew. He didn't know what he would encounter in the cave either. So he had to keep his guard up until he knew what was going. He stopped on a tree, seeing a waterfall with a small cliff and having a good view of the sky. The river was calm and didn't seem disturbed, meaning nothing had happen in the area for now. He stood there a bit to catch his breath, making sure he was ready for a fight which could happen at any time. He looked around, hearing someone behind him.

"Who's there?" he said, grabbing the hilt of his Zanpaktou. A man came out from the tree, making Toshiro let go of the hilt. "Your that Shinobi that led Ichigo Kurosaki and Kuchiki to the Leaf Village back then. What's your name?" he asked, the man nodding.

"Kakashi Hatake. I'm a Jonin Level Shinobi. I heard that there was trouble in the Soul Society from some things called Zanpaktou. At least that's what Ichigo called them." he explained, Toshiro closing his eyes.

"So they actually made it. Well that's good. Anyway, do you know anything else on the situation?" he asked, Kakashi shaking his head.

"No, I didn't know anything when I came here. I'm just followed orders from the Hokage. What are you doing here anyway?" he explained, Toshiro jumping down to him.

"We've received information that the Zanpaktou Muramasa has gotten a normal human here and we have no idea what he plans on doing with him or her. I decided to go and investigate and figure out who it is. SO far, I've got nothing." he said, Kakashi thinking for a bit.

"You sure it's not someone from the Leaf Village?" he asked, Toshiro nodding.

"Positive. If that was the case, we would have gotten word from Tsunade about it. And we haven't gotten any word from her or anyone else from your village. So, it couldn't possibly be someone from there. While I'm on the subject, where's Ichigo Kurosaki and the others? I doubt only you came here." he asked, Kakashi nodding.

"Ichigo went to tell Captain Kuchiki about the situation, the Zanpaktou all went to find their Masters and three Genin Ninjas are scouting the area for any helpful clues." he explained, Toshiro thinking a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"One of the Zanpaktou belonged to me, and I haven't felt his presence since I started investigating. How long have you been here and how far from this place did you end up?" Toshiro questioned.

"Not too far really. I didn't feel anything, nor did anyone else." he explained, Toshiro getting worried.

"Something's wrong. If you weren't too far from here, they should've been able to feel my Spiritual Pressure with ease. Something or someone has put some kind of barrier or something to block off any kind of Spiritual Pressure, which was why I came this why to begin with." he explained, feeling someone's breathing behind him.

"Point to the Captain of Squad 10." a voice said, sending chills down his spine. Kakashi's eyes were wide, frozen in place.

"No, it can't be...you're dead. I saw it with my own eyes, you died." he said, making Toshiro even more worried.

"That's right, I did die. But I was brought back by something to do him a favor. Kill every Soul Reaper who uses fire...and Ice." he said, Toshiro hearing him laugh and a blade to his throat. "And I'm gonna enjoy cutting you into pieces. I wonder how long a Captain will last against someone like me. How about we find that out." he smirked, getting Toshiro annoyed.

"Get off!" he yelled, pushing Zabuza away from him, getting slightly cut from that small blade. He jumped down beside Kakashi, getting his Zanpaktou ready. Kakashi got a Kunai ready so he could fight as well.

"Well well, and here I thought you were too scared to even move. Guess you're a real Captain after all." he taunted, Toshiro only narrowing his eyes.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, or you'll be dead in a second." he warned him, pointing Hyourinmaru at him.

"And I won't just let you do whatever you like. I've defeated you once, I'll do it again." Kakashi demanded, the two of them getting ready.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Zabuza laughed, holding his own blade towards them.

* * *

"I don't know where Captain Hitsugaya is, sorry." Rangiku said. Haineko and Hyourinmaru had been looking for him, not sensing his Spiritual Pressure. They thought something might had happened to him, but they had no idea what could possible do something as to block his Spiritual Pressure like that. Hyourinmaru got a very bad feeling while he was searching, so he went with Haineko to see if Rangiku knew anything. But she had no idea where he was. "He left some time ago to go and investigate something. He hasn't sent any word back, so he must still be somewhere." she said, Hyourinmaru getting very concerned for his Master.

"Any luck?" they heard someone behind them, seeing Sasuke standing behind them.

"No, did you find something out?" Haineko asked, Sasuke closing his eyes and giving a nod.

"Apparently, a few Shinobi are here and are helping this Muramasa. Also, a normal girl seemed to have been taken here and is supposed to be bait to get someone's attention. I'm not sure, but he did go after Naruto when he came to the Leaf Village. Maybe he wants something with him." he explained, Hyourinmaru looking at him.

"So we're not the only ones dragged into this, a innocent human as well. We should find out who this human is and fast, to make sure we don't do what they want us to do. And this might be exactly what he wants." he said, Rangiku getting worried now.

"Let's go and find Captain Hitsugaya first, or we'll be to worried about him to focus on this. Besides, he might know something important." Rangiku announced, everyone nodding. Sasuke went on his own, feeling rather unsettled. He went after Naruto, why? What does Naruto have to do with anything? He thought, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sasuke!" he heard a faint call behind him. He stopped and turned around, seeing Sakura rushing towards him.

"Where's Naruto, I though he went with you." he asked, Sakura not giving herself a chance to catch her breath.

"That's why I'm in such a hurry! Remember that masked kid who was with Zabuza on one of our first missions?" she asked, Sasuke slightly nodding. "He showed up, very much alive and took Naruto!" she yelled, Sasuke staring at her in shock.

"What! That's impossible! Kakashi Sensei defeated him back there, didn't he?" he asked, Sakura nodding.

"I don't know either, but I have a really bad feeling about this. I think Naruto's in big trouble this time." she said, Sasuke biting his lower lip. Damn, what the hell is going on? First things first, we have to go and find Naruto. And we have to fast. He thought, running past Sakura. She quickly followed, just as worried about Naruto as he was.

* * *

Ichigo was jumping from rood to roof, in a rather big hurry. He had met Sakura on the way, who told him a man in a odd mask had taken Naruto and left for the mountain part of the Sereitei. He had a real bad feeling about this, making himself run faster. He soon found himself on the side of the mountain, hearing some sort of fighting on the other side.

"What the?" he asked, Zangetsu appearing before him.

"There's something wrong, I feel the thirst for blood on the other side. Also, I sense a Soul Reaper and one of the Shinobi there as well." he said, Ichigo nodding and jumping up the mountain as fast as he could. When he was on the top, he saw Kakashi and Toshiro facing off the man with the giant blade.

"Why the hell is he here?!" he yelled, jumping down and grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu. He swung it at Zabuza and he quickly acted and jumped out of the way. Toshiro noticed him, but ignored him and jumped up and clashed with Zabuza's blade. Zabuza could feel his anger for him in his strike, making him smirk.

"Well well, seems like you have some fire burning inside after all. And here I thought you only had ice inside." he taunted, Ichigo coming up behind him and trying to cut Zabuza down. He quickly sees and hears him, pushing Toshiro easily away and striking at Ichigo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, Zabuza only smirking. They both hit the ground and had their blades ready, Kakashi his Kunai. "Kakashi, you might wanna leave this guy to me and go and find Naruto. Sakura told me the kid who helps this guy took him, so get going and find him!" he shortly explained, Kakashi widening his eyes for a second and then running off. Toshiro went after him, knowing that he would easily get killed by Zabuza since his target was him and anyone else who used ice or fire. He jumped as fast as he could to catch up with him.  
"What did Ichigo say?" he asked, Kakashi narrowing his eyes.

"They went after Naruto, and I think I know why. We have to hurry and find him." he explained. Toshiro had no idea what he meant, but followed him either way. They made their way to a different entrance of the cave Toshiro was thinking of exploring earlier, thinking it would be best to explore there first.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, seeing rocks where ever he looked. _A cave? What happened to me anyway? All I remember was seeing Haku, the rest is a blur._ He thought, getting up. He felt a huge pain in his gut, grabbing hold of his stomach.

"You shouldn't move to much. Your wound is pretty bad." he heared a female voice say. He looked over to his left side, seeing a girl about his age sitting there.

"Who are you? And what the heck are you doing here?" he asked, the girl sighing.

"I've got no clue why the hell I'm here. As for who I am, my name is Karin. Karin Kurosaki." she introduced herself. She had raven black hair which went down to her shoulders. She wore a blue sports short, a red and white striped t-shirt with a white, open vest over it and red shoes. She had dark gray eyes and looked like a tomboy.

"Kurosaki? So you're related to Ichigo?" he asked, Karin slightly nodding.

"Yeah, but how do you know him? I don't remember him being friend with someone my age other then Toshiro." she asked, Naruto nodding and seeming a bit surprised.

"You know Toshiro? Isn't he a Captain?" he asked, Karin closing her eyes and putting her hands on the back of her head. _She seems awfully calm. Does she even know what's going on?_ He thought.

"Yeah, he helped me some time back, before all this mess. Anyway, how about we get out of here? We're in some kind of big cave and when I say huge, I mean it. I've tried to get out myself, but I get lost every time and the one who dragged me here keeps throwing me back here. While I'm at it, who's the one in the mask who brought you here?" Karin asked, opening her eyes and getting up on her feet.

"His name is Haku, and he works for a maniac Shinobi called Zabuza. He has a huge blade which is the same size as his body and has bandages over his mouth." he explained, seeing Karin getting a shiver down her spine.

"That man, he's the one who brought me here. And gave me this." she said, showing a bandage on her right arm and taking it off. Under it was a wound that went from her wrist to her elbow. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was defiantly messy.

"No one treated it properly?" he asked, Karin shaking her head.

"I should be happy they bandaged it up at all. I think they want me in as good condition as possible. Besides, Ichigo would be very mad if he found out that I was injured. Let's get going before we're caught." she said, Naruto nodding and getting up. The two of them moved a bit slowly, Naruto listening very carefully to their surroundings. He wanted to make sure no one was around.

"What about the girl? She's not important." he heard someone say, pushing Karin behind him.

"In order to get Ichigo Kurosaki to do what I want him to do, I must have her and be a bit injured for his anger to blow." a familiar voice said. That must be that guy who was chasing me before. Muramasa. He thought, pushing Karin a bit more back so they wouldn't be seen. The other person was Haku by the sound of it.

"And the boy? I know he's got a strong and evil Chakra, but why is he on your list of people you need?" he asked, Muramasa answering as they walked past the two.

"He and Ichigo a rather much alike. If they both get angry at the same time, then I'll be a lot stronger then just with Ichigo." he said, the two walking away pretty fast.

"So, I'm bait and you're the one they're trying to bait along with Ichigo. We should get going while we have the chance." Karin said, Naruto looking at her. _Isn't she scared? Has she seen this kind of thing before perhaps._ He thought, nodding to what Karin said. The two of them went in the opposite direction, hearing someone above them. Naruto looked up, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Hey Sasuke." he said, the boy on the roof smirking back. He jumped down and looked at Naruto, then at Karin.

"Who's she?" he asked, Karin not paying attention. She thought the two was noisy and was making sure no one snuck up on them.

"Ichigo's younger sister, Karin. But enough about that, do you know a way out of here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodding.

"Yeah, but I heard from one of the Captains that Captain Hitsugaya was heading here, so we might want to find out if he's already in here." Sasuke proposed, Karin looking at him. She started looking around again, hearing a faint echo of footsteps to the right.

"Why don't we start over there?" she said, pointing towards where the sound came from.

"Alright." Naruto said, jumping and leaving Karin behind. He also seemed to have recovered from his wound. Sasuke sighed and swung Karin on his back.

"Better hold on tight." he said, jumping after the blond haired boy. Karin didn't know why, but she felt like Sasuke was much like Toshiro. Only difference she saw right now is that he's the same size as the others, not shorter like Toshiro is. She smiled a bit at what she was thinking, Sasuke looking at her. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" he asked, Karin shaking her head.

"You'll know later." she said, Sasuke smirking. He went faster, as if to make her talk. "Sorry, not gonna work." she smirked back, Sasuke sighing.

"Guess you're not as pathetic as I thought since you're so normal compered to your brother." he said, focusing again.

"Yeah, but I've always been able to see ghost like Ichigo and I'm not as stupid as he is." she said, Sasuke smiling. They caught up to Naruto, who seemed to be rather annoyed at something.  
"Naruto, get that look of your face. It's not right for you to be annoyed when you're the one who annoys people." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over to him, getting really mad.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled, Karin sighing.

"Maybe the two of you forgot, but there are people in this cave who wants us caught and maybe even dead." she pointed out, the two boys stopping the second she mentioned it. They jumped on small pillars of rock, trying to figure out where to go. Sasuke put Karin down a bit on a bit bigger platform. Karin stretched out her legs and hands, listening again. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed to be bickering. _Honestly, how stupid can boys act in times like this._ She thought, sighing. She heard someone walking or jumping towards them, narrowing her eyes.

"Guys, I think someone's coming this way." she said, both of them getting ready to fight.

"Well, you're safe." a male voice said, making the two calm down.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said, Karin seeming confused.

"Glad you're safe. How did you get in here, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke closing his eyes.

"There seemed to have been an explosion here at some point, so I went down to check it out and found these two." he explained, Karin slightly backing behind him.

"Who is she? The one who this Muramasa dragged to the Soul Society?" Kakashi asked, Karin shaking her head.

"No, but someone Naruto called Zabuza did." she said, Kakashi narrowing his eyes.

"Then let's get out of here fast, before he gets here." he said, Karin suddenly feeling rather tired. "What's wrong?" he asked, Sasuke turning and holding her up on her feet.

"No idea, I just suddenly...feeling very sleepy." she said, falling unconscious. Sasuke caught her and put her back on his back.

"I hope she's OK. We better go and get her to someone who knows what's wrong with her." Kakashi said, both of them nodding. They three jumped towards where Kakashi came from, someone following them from the shadows.

* * *

Toshiro kept going through the cave, looking for anything that could help them. _Damn, maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea after all. I wonder where Kakashi is now? Maybe he found the one that Muramasa dragged into this._ He thought, continuing his way through the cave. He and Kakashi had decided it would be best to split up once they got in the cave so they covered more ground. They were still looking for Naruto and the one person they had no idea who was. He had found a small place in the cave where there was a bit of blood on the ground. _Someone must have been hurt while staying here. I wonder who it was._ He thought, looking around a bit more. He saw a place where someone had been lying not too long ago and put his hand down, feeling a familiar pressure from it. _Naruto. No doubt about it._ He thought, looking to the blood again. He saw a bandage on the gorund, picking it up and feeling another familiar presence.

"Why the hell is she here?" he said out loud, trying not to be too loud. "Karin Kurosaki..." he whispered.

"That's right, she's here to bait out Ichigo." a voice said behind him, Toshiro turning to him.

"Zabuza. How long have you been there?" he asked, getting up and making sure he wasn't near the wall.

"Long enough to hear the girls name. And now I can kill you without any interruptions." he smirked, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Toshiro knew he wouldn't stand a chance in here, so he Flash Stepped out of the cave and into a more open area and got his Zanpaktou ready. "Hmph, not as stupid or reckless as the Substitute." he said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes.

"What did you do to Ichigo?" he asked, but didn't get an answer. Zabuza drew his blade and jumped at Toshiro. He unsheathed Hyourinmaru and blocked his attack, but got pushed back quite a bit.

"Heh, I wonder how long you'll last." he said, Toshiro biting his teeth.

"Just what exactly are you trying to accomplish by killing every Soul Reaper who has either a fire or a ice Zanpaktou?" he asked, Zabuza explaining.

"Since you won't be around much longer, I might as well tell you. Muramasa is trying to gain the powers of those Soul Reapers so break a seal of some kind inside one of the Shinobi from the Leaf. In order to do that, he thinks he needs a large amount of energy, mainly of both fire and ice. He plans on killing everyone who has that power and use their Zanpaktou's to manipulate the power of the elements. And the last piece of the puzzle is Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual Pressure. If he unleashes all that energy, he'll help us out a great deal in breaking the seal." he explained, Toshiro's eyes as big as the Sereitei.

"What kind of seal? What's it sealing?" he asked, Zabuza swinging his sword at him again. He blocked it, but he was sent back by the force of the swing. He nearly fell of the cliff behind him.

"They're trying to bring back the Nine-tailed fox." a deep, male voice said out of nowhere, Toshiro looking around.

"Who the hell?" Zabuza asked, looking around.

"Who are you?" Toshiro said, making sure he didn't fall down by backing up.  
"A friend, nothing else needs saying right?" the man said, Toshiro finding out where he was. It was a old man with white, long hair which looked like the back of a porcupine.

* * *

**OK, I'm gonna have to stop here. Sorry if this is just a bunch of back and forth in this chapter. I've sort of lost my inspiration in the holiday, but I'll get it back as fast as possible. So, that's about it for this chapter. Thanks you all for reading and please leave a review! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, back with more! I don't have anything special to say lately, so I'll just get to it. Thanks for the reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Sleeping Poison and Information**

* * *

"I know you. You're Jiraya, the Toad Sage from the Leaf Village. And also the one who tried to stop me and Haku the first time we were here." Zabuza said, as Jiraya jumped down. Wait, he's from the Leaf Village? And he's been here before? Toshiro thought, but kept his focus on Zabuza.

"That's right, and that seal you were talking about? I'm not gonna let you break it." Jiraya said, getting ready to make hand signs. Zabuza narrowed his eyes, but turned back to Toshiro.

"Sorry, but you won't get in my way when it comes to why I'm here." he said, Toshiro biting his lower lip. "There's only two more Soul Reapers we can kill, excluding the Head Captain, plus the boy from the Village." he said, making Toshiro narrow his eyes and jumping at him. He pushed him back when their blades connected, using a lot of his strength after hearing what he said. Zabuza pushed him off his blade and Toshiro landed where he stood before.

"I won't let you..." he started saying, growling.

"What did you say?" Zabuza asked, Jiraya looking at him as well.

"I won't let you harm either of them!" he yelled, his eyes showing pure anger. Zabuza was very surprised by his sudden anger, Toshiro not caring. Jiraya smirked and pulled his hands from each other. He held his right hand on his side and started focusing his Chakra there. He created a ball of Chakra and he got ready to jump.

"Rasengan!" he yelled, jumping at Zabuza and placing his hand in his stomach. It sent him flying into the wall, but didn't seem like he died from it.

"Sorry pal, but we've got to go. Unless you want to risk not making sure your friends are OK." he said, Toshiro scowling. But he followed him anyway and they got out before Zabuza could stop them. Toshiro still thought they should've just killed him there, but he had to make sure the two he meant were OK. Jiraya noticed he was in deep thought, stopping on a small rock. Toshiro stopped behind him, a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Jiraya turning to him.

"When he said there were two more he needed to get rid of to break the seal, how come you got so angry? Do you have some kind of connection with one of them or both?" he asked, Toshiro nodding.

"I know both of them, but I only have a strong connection with one of them. The other one with a Ice Zanpaktou is Rukia Kuchiki, a member of Squad 13 and the one who made Ichigo Kurosaki a Substitute Soul Reaper. She's strong, but not strong enough to fight of him or the masked kid. And I don't know if the other one counts as a Fire Zanpaktou, but it can send fireballs so I guess that's all they care about. Her name is Momo Hinamori, the Lieutenant of Squad 5. And she's my older sister. We might not be related by blood, but she's been family for as long as I can remember. I don't think she can fight them off, after what happened with her Captain, Souske Aizen. He and two other Captains betrayed us and her Captain tried to murder her in cold blood." he explained, Jiraya seeing he defiantly didn't want to talk more about that. But, now he knew who the two were.

"And the Head Captain, who's he?" he continued, Toshiro sighing a bit.

"He's the one who tell us Captain what to tell our Squad to do if there's big trouble going on. Like how he ordered me to send my Squad out to check out the situation. He has a Fire Zanpaktou, the strongest one at that as far as I know." he said, Jiraya smiling.  
"So, we don't have to worry about him. Let's see of we can find Naruto and the rest." he said, Toshiro not moving.

"Since you asked question, I'm aloud to ask as well. Isn't that fair?" he said, Jiraya nodding. "Just what is this seal? And why does Muramasa want it broken so badly?" he asked, Jiraya closing his eyes.

"The seal he's talking about, is the one that keeps a demon nine-tailed fox sealed away form destroying us. It was sealed 12 years ago, in a human boy." he started, Toshiro widening his eyes.

"That's why you're in such a hurry to find Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, Jiraya nodding.

"And we need to hurry as well. The seal might not be broken, but it's already weakening and Naruto can use it's power. If he gets mad enough, he'll use it." he said, Toshiro nodding as the two jumped further inn the cave. I might not have any idea what this Nine-tailed Fox was. But I do know that if it had to be sealed away, it's dangerous and powerful. Toshiro thought, both him and Jiraya jumping as fast as they could.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were at the entrance of the cave, Karin still unconscious on Sasuke's back. Kakashi looked back in the cave, wondering where Toshiro was.

"You two, get her over to Squad 4 or someone who can see what's wrong with her. I'll go back in and find Captain Hitsugaya." he ordered, the two nodding. He jumped back in the cave and the two boys jumped the opposite direction. They didn't go too far before they heard someone to their left. They stopped in the tree, looking over there. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, while he was more concentrated on making sure Karin was safe. The second they stopped, the one walking also stopped, but quickly jumped up to their level. Once he was up in the tree over theirs, the two calmed down and relaxed a bit.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, seeing Ichigo in front of him. He was covered in blood stains, his arm very badly cut up and blood coming down from his forehead and over his left eye. His Soul Reaper uniform was cut on his arms and legs as well.

"I fought with Zabuza and got beaten rather badly. I'm fine, don't worry." he said, looking over to Sasuke and noticing Karin on his back. "Karin! What happened to her?" he yelled, making his wounds worse.

"Relax Ichigo, she's fine. She's not hurt or anything." Sasuke said, Ichigo looking up.

"Then why the hell is she unconscious?" he asked, Sasuke looking at her.

"We're not too sure, we were on our way over to the 4th Squad to figure out." he said, Ichigo calming down. He said he knew where it was and was going there himself. The three nodded and jumped towards the Sereitei. While on their way there, they meet Rangiku, Haineko and Hyourinmaru, who were looking for still looking for Toshiro. Naruto said he would go over to them and tell them where he was. The two nodded and Naruto jumped over to them.  
"Hey, I know where Toshiro is. If you go over that way until you come to a cave, he's inside there." he quickly said, Rangiku sighing in relief.

"That's good, I'm glad he's safe." she sighed, Hyourinmaru looking over in the direction he pointed too.

"I can't feel anything, you sure?" he asked, Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, and I can't feel anything either. But he's defiantly over there." he said. Haineko moved a bit forward and looked around the area.

"Well, we better get going so we can find him quick. Is there anyone else there?" she asked, Naruto nodding.

"Kakashi Sensei is in there and Muramasa and Haku are there as well, and most likely Zabuza as well. So he might be fighting one of them by know along with Kakashi Sensei I hope." he said, Rangiku narrowing her eyes.

"Then let's hurry over and help him. Thanks, Naruto." she said, Naruto nodding and start jumping towards the Squad 4 Barracks. Rangiku and the two Zanpaktou jumped towards the cave.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting in the hallway of Squad 4, waiting for both Karin and Ichigo. The Lieutenant was taking care of Karin while the Captain of the Squad taking care of Ichigo's injury. He just sat there and waited, hearing someone walking up to him. He turned and saw a red haired man walking towards him.

"You're the one who came here with Ichigo, right?" he asked, Sasuke nodding.

"yeah, and you are?" he asked, the man smiling slightly.  
"Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of Squad 6 under Captain Kuchiki." he introduced himself, Sasuke looking at him.

"Captain Kuchiki, as in Byakuya Kuchiki huh?" he said to himself, the door opening before Renji could say anything. The Lieutenant of Squad 4 came out, Isane Kotetsu. She was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. Some of her hair shoulder-length and is braided on the right-side of her head. She wore a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Soul Reaper uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

"I've checked her condition, and it seems like when she had been given some kind of sleeping poison or something. The cut on her arm seems to be where it came form as well. Most likely, when that man cut her with his blade, it had some kind of poison that wasn't deadly. But it took it's time before actually affecting her, so she must have been fighting it subconsciously." she explained, Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"Is there anyway to wake her up?" he asked, Renji seeming very confused. Isane nodding, looking up at Renji.

"Lieutenant Abarai, do you mind going to Captain Unohana and tell her what I just said. She should know some kind of cure against it." she said, Renji nodding and heading to where Isane pointed towards. Sasuke looked behind her, seeing how the door was open, and saw Karin sleeping very peacefully on the bed. I just hope she's actually as peaceful as she looks, and not having any kind of problems that they haven't figured out yet. He thought, seeming very worried. Wait, why am I worried about her? He asked himself, shaking his head. "Your name was Sasuke, right? Do you mind watching her for a bit? I have a feeling they're not done with her yet, seeing how she's Ichigo's younger sister. I just need to go and report this to the Head Captain. Just wait in there until Captain Unohana comes and if she wakes up before that, make sure she stays in bed." she asked, Sasuke nodding and going into the room. He sat down on the chair beside her bed, seeing she didn't seem like she was in pain, which was good. But he still felt like there was something wrong, like something wasn't right about her condition. She had been asleep for a long time now, since they were in the cave until now. And it did take some time before Isane found out what it was. Just how powerful was that sleeping poison or whatever she called it? Either way, it didn't seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon.

He looked out the window, making sure no one tried to break in or something. You never knew when someone would try to attack or where they would attack from. And they were dealing with a Shinobi who was enjoyed killing and was very good at killing without making the slightest sound. So being careful was the smartest thing to do. He carefully looked where ever he could to make sure there wasn't anyone there, only seeing Soul Reapers so far. He looked down on Karin some times, still waiting for her to wake up. But she hadn't move a muscle since he came in the room, making him even more worried. He heard a lot of running back and forth behind the door, making him turn and very curious about what's going on. He only turned for about a second and looked back through the window. He saw a shadow moving very fast and very carefully. He narrowed his eyes, making out a white mask with red markings on it. Haku! He thought, getting off the chair, opening the window and quickly jumped at the person he saw. And indeed, it was Haku. Not a clone, the real thing. He grabbed his Kunai and clashed with his weapon.

"You should've just stayed in that room, it would make things easier for me." he said, Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"I won't let you get Karin even if it kills me. I'll make sure you won't do what you're planing, and it seems you need Karin to do so." he said, smirking and holding his ground.

"You may have fought me once, but you nearly died then. Are you serious you're gonna try and fight me again and risk that happening again?" he asked, Sasuke only getting ready to block if he attacks. "Very well then, let's do this elsewhere where's there's more place." he said, jumping away from the barracks. Sasuke looked behind him a bit before jumping after him. Don't let this be a distraction, or I'll be playing right into their hands. He thought, leaving the barracks behind him.

* * *

Isane walked in, not seeing Sasuke anywhere. Not to mention the window was open, did something happen? She shook her head and closed the window, trying to catch Sasuke's presence. She did feel it, and it came from just bellow the window. It then continued further away, along with another presence. So, someone had come here. And it seems like Sasuke had noticed him rather quick and made sure he didn't get anywhere near Karin or Ichigo for that matter. Also, both Sakura and Sasuke were looking for him. They'll be worried if she told them he's gone. She sighed and looked at Karin, who was still fast asleep. She hadn't heard anything from Captain Unohana either, which made her worried. She heard the door behind her opening, making her turn to see who came in.

"Lieutenant Abarai, did Captain Unohana say anything at all?" she asked, Renji nodding.

"Yeah, but it isn't good news. That sleeping poison you talked about isn't something Captain Unohana has ever encountered before, so finding a cure is really difficult. But she said she would try, even though she might need help from Captain Kurotsuchi. Which she didn't seem to like the idea of. Also, Ichigo's healed up perfectly and Captain Hitsugaya's back as well." he explained, Isane sighing in relief.

"So they're gonna find a cure to this. That's good, and that Captain Hitsugaya's back in one piece." she said, Renji nodding. He looked around, trying to find Sasuke most likely. "Someone came here and he went after him, so he's not here. Can you tell Naruto and Sakura for me so I can check up on Karin?" she asked, Renji looking at her and nodding. "Good, and be careful. We don't know when they'll attack next." she said, Renji nodding again and leaving the room. Isane looked at Karin one more time before looking through the medicine they had.

* * *

Renji was already on his way down the hall, seeing both Sakura and Naruto waiting and Kakashi with them as well. He gulped a bit before walking over to them.

"Sasuke isn't here, he went after someone who came here earlier." he said, Naruto and Sakura gasping.

"When did he leave?" Kakashi asked, Renji looking at him.

"From what Isane said, he was gone before she came back. And she wasn't gone for too long, but he wasn't close anymore." he said, Kakashi sighing.

"Who was it that came here?" he asked, Renji shaking his head.

"No clue, Isane didn't know either. She said he was just underneath the window a minute ago, so we might be able to follow his presence." he said, Kakashi nodding and looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"You two stay here and don't try to follow us. Is that understood?" he said, both nodding and the two ran out of the Squad 4.

"I hope he's OK." Sakura said, Naruto scratching his head. They went back to their seats and heard someone else walking towards them. They looked up and saw Toshiro walking towards them, a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, can I have a word with you?" he asked, Naruto nodding and following him and leaving Sakura behind. They went to a place where no one could see or hear them, making Naruto a bit worried. "Do you know what Muramasa is planing or why he was after you before?" he asked, Naruto shaking his head. "Damn, that's something you should know." he cursed, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"Why should I know that? What's going on?" he asked, Toshiro closing his eyes and thinking for a second.  
"It's what they're planing, Jiraya told me something. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." he started, Naruto getting impatient. _Maybe he didn't tell him for a reason, but he has to know. If he does, he won't be too careless. Besides, I've already informed Ichigo about it. And he's always going into a fight without thinking, and he said he was going to be more careful._ He thought. "What they're trying to do..." he started, opening his eyes. "is break the seal that holds the Nine-tailed Fox inside you." he said, Naruto widening his eyes.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here for now. This chapter is shorter then the others, but I'd rather just wait for the next chapter before I do anything else. So, leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, back with more! I really hate to say this, but this might be the last chapter on any story for a while. I've got so much other stuff to do so I won't have time. I'll try to get a few in there at some point, but I doubt I can. It might take about two months before I post again, but I promise I'll start posting normally again on the 29th of December. Anyway, let's get this started! Thanks for the reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**Powers Unleashed**

* * *

Naruto was still surprised by what Toshiro told him, not saying a word. It didn't even seem like he was breathing, that's how quiet he was.

"I know this comes out of nowhere, but you're not all they need. They need Ichigo Kurosaki's power from his Zanpaktou, Zangetsu. From what Jiraya said, they need a huge amount of power to break the seal. Also, they also seem to need the power of fire and ice Zanpaktou's. Most likely cause Ichigo's power isn't enough alone." he explained, seeing Naruto's anger growing. "Calm down, he told me something else as well. When you get mad, you can use the Nine-tailed foxes powers." he said, Naruto widening his eyes and looking down at the ground.

"What now? We can't just let them-" Toshiro held his hand in front of his mouth.  
"We're not planing on letting them get away with this. Besides, I need to tell the Head Captain about this. So for now, find Ichigo and tell him about this. Also about his sister, I think he needs to know she's safe." he said, Naruto thinking for a bit and nodding. He'd rather not waste too much time just thinking over what the Captain had told him. Toshiro turned his back to him and Flash Stepped away towards the Head Captain's Barracks. Naruto stood there for a second, looking over to where Kakashi and Sakura were standing. _If I go with them, they'll be in danger. I need to make sure no one gets hurt because I'm a target._ He thought, making him realize something. _What about Sasuke, does he know anything about this? If he doesn't, he'll be in trouble. That Lieutenant said he had found someone and went after him, who could it have been. And they wanted use Ichigo's sister as bait to lure Ichigo._ Naruto shook his head a bit after thinking so much. _Man, who knew thinking could be so tiring._ He sighed, looking around a bit. He went back to his Sensei and team mate.

"What did the Captain want?" Sakura asked, looking a bit worried.

"Nothing much, just telling me something." he said, putting his hands behind his head like nothing was wrong.

"What did he say?" she asked, Naruto giving a huge smirk.

"I'm not telling." he said, before getting hit in the head by the girl.

"I can't believe you! Do you even realize how dangerous these people are? If we don't know anything, we'll be in big trouble!" she yelled, Kakashi smiling.

"Maybe what the Captain said had nothing to do with it. You can't think the Captains here only think of the problems. Take Lady Tsunade for example." he said, defending Naruto. But he knew this had something to do with what's going on. But what he didn't know is why Naruto didn't want to say anything.

"By the way, do you guys know where Ichigo is? I want to talk to him." he asked, Kakashi looking at him.

"Not sure, what's wrong?" he asked, Naruto thinking for a bit.  
"If it's Ichigo you're looking for, he's over at the Sokyo Hill. He said he could get a good view of the Soul Society there." a male voice said behind him, Naruto turning around. The man who was talking was Byakuya, which Naruto remembered from when he came to the Leaf Village.

"Thanks." he said, running off and leaving them behind. Sakura called after him, Kakashi looking at Byakuya.

"Why did you tell him where he was without asking why he wanted to know?" he asked, Byakuya looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"That doesn't concern you. You may be his Sensei, but this is something he and Ichigo have to do without your help. And without our help." he said, making Kakashi even more confused. He stared after Naruto, getting worried. _I hope he'll be OK._ He thought.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the trees, trying to get to the hill as fast as possible. He needed to tell Ichigo about this, as well as about Karin. He got to the hill, gasping for breath. He looked over at the end of the hill, seeing Ichigo's orange hair. He quickly started running towards him, trying to catch him before he went someplace.

"Hey, Ichigo!" he yelled as he got near, Ichigo turning to him in surprise.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong? It looks like you've been running like crazy" he asked, Naruto catching his breath again.

"I have. You know that they had brought someone from here, right? Someone who didn't have anything to do with this?" he asked, Ichigo nodding. "We've figured out who it is, but you have to promise me something. You can't start yelling like crazy or ask anything after I tell you, alright? I'll explain everything." he said, Ichigo narrowing his eyes and nodding. "The one they had taken here, was your sister Karin." he said, clearly seeing the rage Ichigo was keeping in. "They brought her here to use her as bait for you, but let me explain everything from the start." he said, starting to say everything Toshiro had told him. Ichigo nodded along, not saying a word until he was done.

"So that's what they're after, should've guessed." he said, turning his back to Naruto. "I think it's best if you stay out of this, seeing how we'll only be doing what they want by letting you fight as well. You could easily get captured." he said, Naruto snapping at him.

"I'm helping, like it or not! I'm not just gonna sit back and let the Soul Reapers take care of something that's partly my fault!" he yelled, Ichigo turning his head to him in surprise. He smirked a bit afterward, looking over the Soul Society.

"Alright, on one condition." he said, Naruto listening. "You have to stay close to me no matter what and don't start running off on your own. Besides, I'm a target too. They need me to use my Getsuga Tensho to release the seal." he said, Naruto smirking and nodding. They stood there for a second, before hearing an explosion over to the forest area of the Rukon District. They both looked over in surprise, Ichigo feeling two Spiritual Pressures. "Two Soul Reapers are heading there now, but who could've cause the explosion?" he asked, Naruto's eyes widening. There was electricity around the smoke, and he only knew two people who was with him here who could use a Jutsu like that.

"Sasuke! It has to be!" he said, jumping of the ledge. Ichigo quickly jumped after him, not planing on thinking why he was so sure. He just followed him. They landed on the roofs and started sprinting towards the Rukon District, meeting Renji on the way.

"Hey Renji, wait up!" he called, Renji turning to them but didn't stop running. "You know what happened?" he asked, as the three started running beside.

"No clue, why do you think I'm heading there now? Ikkaku is already ahead of me, looking for a worthy opponent." he said, Naruto narrowing his eyes. He started picking up his speed and going ahead of them rather fast. "Wow, I didn't know he was that fast." Renji said, rather surprised. Ichigo looked at him, trying to feel his Spiritual Pressure. It was there, but it seemed to be over powered by another, which also came from him. That has to be the Nine-tailed Fox. He thought, Flash Stepping to catch up with him. Renji just looked at him for a second before doing the same.

"Naruto, calm down. I can already feel the Nine-tailed Fox's Spiritual Pressure or Chakra or whatever you call it." he said, Naruto looking at him. When their eyes eyes met, Ichigo was at a lost of words. His eyes had changed, and looked like he had a lust for blood. "Uh...Naruto?" he asked, the boy not answering. He just kicked harder on the roofs and quickly got to the Rukon District. When they arrived, they saw mirrors, creating a ice globe it looked like.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors." Naruto mumbled, Ichigo and Renji landing behind him.

"What the heck is this?" he asked, another Spiritual Pressure coming behind them.

"It's that masked kid, Haku was his name? Captain Hitsugaya took care of it last time, but I don't know what to do with it this time." a female said, Renji turning around to see who it was.

"Thanks for the info, Rangiku. But that doesn't really help much." he said, Rangiku getting annoyed at him. He backed off a bit, Ichigo sensing two people in there.

"I'm guessing Sasuke is the other one in there, right Naruto?" he asked, Naruto nodding. Ichigo looked at him, feeling the Nine-tailed Fox's Chakra getting even stronger.

* * *

Toshiro was rushing back hospital, looking very worried. He had reported to the Head Captain what had happened, but he wasn't expecting what he said after that. Apparently, the Sleep Poison or whatever Retsu called it that's in Karin is a real poison. If she doesn't wake up soon, she's gonna die. He was on his way back there now to tell Retsu, hoping it wasn't too late already. Cause if she died, Ichigo would be way too angry with Muramasa and Zabuza to even think before he acted. And if Naruto hasn't told him what he said earlier, it'll just make it even worse. He was at the door of the hospital, trying to seem a lot more calm then he really was. He saw Kakashi at the entrance, but not Sakura or Naruto.

"Where's your students?" he asked, Kakashi looking at him.

"Naruto went looking for Ichigo some time ago, and Sakura went with Isane. She wanted her help with something." he answered, which didn't make the Captain more calm at all. "What's wrong, you seemed very worried about something." he asked, Toshiro looking up at him.

"It's Ichigo's sister, Karin. That so called Sleep Poison is a real poison. I think Isane and Captain Unohana figured that out and asked Sakura to give them a hand. I came here to tell them if they hadn't figured it out." he explained, walking past him and heading towards her room. He saw Isane outside of the room, looking over at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'm guessing you've figured out. Soi-Fon told us and sent a Hell Butterfly to the Head Captain, and you went to talk to him right?" she asked, Toshiro nodding and looking at the door. "Captain Unohana said she had found an antidote once she figured out what it was. Captain Kurotsuchi helped out a bit as well." she explained, Toshiro physically relaxing.  
"That's good. What about that other kid, Sasuke?" he asked, Isane looking a bit worried.

"We heard an explosion a little while ago, and Kakashi thinks it's from Sasuke fighting the masked boy, Haku." she said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes and heading back outside. "Wait a minute, Captain." she said, Toshiro turning to her. "Captain Unohana said that once Karin wakes up, she needs someone to explain what's going on. Do you know anyone who could tell her?" she asked, Toshiro thinking for a sec. If someone was going to tell her, it had to be someone she knew and trusted, even if it's just a bit.

"Yeah, I can. But I think someone should go over there and make sure their injuries are taken care of. I felt Ichigo Kurosaki's and Lieutenant Abarai's Spiritual Pressure heading towards the explosion. As well as Third-Seat Madarame." he said, Isane nodding and ran towards the exit. Toshiro looked as she disappeared around the corner, then knocking on the door.  
"Come in." a female voice said, Toshiro opening and walking in. Retsu was standing over Karin, Sakura by the window holding a bottle of something. "Oh, hello Captain Hitsugaya. Did Soi-Fon tell you about Karin?" she asked, Toshiro looking at the girl. She was very pale, and was sweating a lot.

"Sort of, the Head Captain got the message and told me. How is she?" he asked, Retsu looking at her.

"She'll be OK, we gave her the antidote in time so she should be fine. She's still pale and the poison isn't completely gone yet, but it will if we give it a bit of time." she explained, Toshiro nodding. He looked up at Sakura, who looked worried about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, Sakura looking at him.

"It's Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke left as soon as he saw someone near the window here, and Naruto went off in a hurry not too long ago to find Ichigo. He didn't say why either, nor did he tell me what you told him." she said, Toshiro looking at her in surprise. He closed his eyes for a bit and opened them again, smiling a bit.

"I think that's for the best, it's not something very reassuring I told him. If he didn't tell you, then he's trying to protect you and thinks he can take care of everything himself." he said, Sakura opening her mouth to say something. "And Ichigo's gonna help as well, he went to find him after all." he said, making her close her mouth. She smiled and nodded, hearing Karin's heavy breathing. They both looked at her, Retsu drying away the sweat around her face. Toshiro looked at her, getting worried again.

* * *

Ichigo kept his eyes on Naruto, trying to figure out how to calm him down. Renji and Rangiku were thinking of a way to destroy the ice mirrors. Renji tried to break though them with Zabimaru, but it didn't seem to work. Nor did Kido, despite how much heat they tried it wouldn't melt.

"It's no use. Unless we know how it's done, we can't get rid of it." Renji said, Rangiku nodding. Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled, Ichigo getting a bit nervous. A scream of pain could be heard from inside, making Naruto growl even more. He jumped up in the air, hitting on of the mirrors and smashing it into little pieces. Ichigo jumped after him, grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu and swinging it at the other mirrors. They broke very easily after Naruto destroyed the first one. He looked around, seeing Sasuke on the ground with needles in him. He rushed over to him, hearing him holding in his pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, Sasuke nodding. He looked where Naruto was standing, seeing Haku in front of him.

"You have to...calm him down." he spat, coughing out a handful of blood. Ichigo looked over at Naruto, seeing some kind of Chakra forming around his body. It looked like...it was taking the form of a fox! Ichigo quickly narrowed his eyes and ran over to him.

"Naruto, calm down will you?" he yelled, Naruto ignoring him.

"Even if he did calm down, that would only lower the chances of you beating me." Haku said, Ichigo turning towards him. "I hurt Sasuke for that very reason, I wanted to see if the power of the Nine-tailed Fox really was as strong as Muramasa thought." he explained, making Ichigo a bit pissed off.

"What's wrong, Soul Reaper? Are you angry at me?" a voice said above them, Ichigo looking up to see none other than Muramasa himself. "Then why don't you finish me already, with that Getsuga Tensho of yours." he taunted him, Ichigo finally realizing what he was trying to do.  
"Sorry, I already know what you're trying to pull. And I'm not gonna let you." he said, Muramasa not believing him. "Naruto, you take care of Haku. Don't give him an edge, you hear me?" he said, Naruto nodding and growling. Ichigo held his Zanpaktou straight in front of him and put his left hand on his right arm. "Bankai!" he yelled, being surrounded by a huge circle of Spiritual Pressure. Once the energy was gone, Sasuke eyes widen. He wore a long, black cape, which was red inside, that covered his arms, was closed in the middle of the chest and seemed torn at the end. He still had the same wear at the bottom, but his sword had changed as well. It went from a over grown cleaver to a small, black long sword with a black hilt and a small, black chain on the end. Ichigo put his left hand on the right side of his face, pulling it down and creating a white mask over his face. The mask was white and red, with Ichigo's eyes turning yellow. There were three red stripes on the left side of his forehead and two under his left eye.

"I see, so this is your Bankai as well as your Vizard powers. How interesting." Muramasa said, Ichigo jumping up into the air and clashing his sword with Muramasa's. "But is it as strong as I've heard it it." he taunted, Ichigo not letting his words get to him. Naruto leaped at Haku, slashing after him with his nails, which had become claws. Haku quickly moved out of the way, trying not to get hit by him. Naruto kept on going, not letting up or giving him the chance to attack back. Rangiku and Renji went over to Sasuke, looking at his wounds.

"Not many of them are serious, but they could easily be dangerous if we don't treat them soon." she said, Renji thinking for a bit.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Lieutenant Abarai!" someone yelled behind them, making them turn. Isane landed on the ground behind them, rushing over to help out.

"Isane! Perfect timing!" Rangiku said as Isane started healing Sasuke's wounds.

"Captain Hitsugaya sent me here to help. He's waiting with Captain Unohana for Karin to wake up." she explained as she began the healing process. Rangiku smiled a bit and turned around to see the battle. Haku back-flipped up in the air, hoping to get further away from him. But Naruto made his Chakra bigger and sent his left arm up to catch him. It caught him and then slung him into the ground. There was a lot of smoke where he had landed, making both Muramasa and Ichigo look down to see what was happening. Ichigo quickly got back into focus and swung his Zanpaktou at Muramasa, him blocking the attack but getting flung down to the ground very near Haku. Ichigo went to the ground next to Naruto, who's energy was getting out of control. Ichigo looked down at him, trying not to lose focus and being concerned about him at the same time. He looked over at where Haku and Muramasa were, seeing they were both pretty beat up. Ichigo held his sword up towards them, narrowing his eyes.

"It's over, Muramasa! Give up!" he yelled, in a mix of his and a very sinister voice.

* * *

Zabuza jumped from one tree to another, trying to dodge wild attacks from someone behind him. He turned for a second, seeing a sort of spear heading right towards him. He jumped to the side, but the blade hit his right arm and blood went right in front of his eyes.

"Heh, you like running away I see." the man said, vanishing behind him. "But I won't let you get away from me!" he yelled, Zabuza turning on front of him. He felt something hit his stomach, making him stop and being flung down to the ground. The man went down as well, holding his spear down to the ground with his left hand and up above his head with his right.  
"Who are you?" Zabuza asked, getting back on his feet and grabbing the hilt of his blade.

"So you wanna know the name of your killer, huh? Well, I would've told you anyway. My name is Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd-seat of Squad 13 of the 13 Court Guard Squads!" the man yelled.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Again, sorry that I won't be posting in a while. I'll try to get a Halloween special out, but it's just a maybe. And I'll make a chistmas special when that comes if I've got time. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter or story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, back with more! I don't really have anything to say anymore, so let's not waste any time. Thanks for the reviews Sefrys, Guest, 12ReiRei, another Guest, Vanitas-Of-Darkness, reedironbane, fangirl15, synbad2, yet another Guest, TimeTravel-Crossover-Fan, Yumira, Yumyka Ivana Nariko, Marten195, Jose19, Naosj, 27kirune12, Scar and another Guest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**The Beginning Of the End**

* * *

Zabuza looked at his opponent, studying him closely.

"Ikkaku Maderame, huh?" He said, Ikkaku nodding. "Well, as much as I would love to fight you, I don't have time for a Soul Reaper." Zabuza said, turning his back to him.

"And here's a friendly advice." Ikkaku said, suddenly appearing in front of Zabuza with his Zanpaktou nearly touching his throat. "Don't ever turn your back on me, or it might be the last thing you ever do." He finished his sentence, Zabuza growling slightly under his breath. He jumped back and grabbed the hilt of his sword as Ikkaku jumped towards him with his Zanpaktou ready to strike. He blocked his strike and threw him back towards where he was first. Zabuza quickly acted and ran towards where there was a lot of Spiritual Pressure. Who's he trying to reach? He thought, following him rather fast.

"Don't disappoint me, Soul Reaper." Zabuza called to him, making Ikkaku look up. "You wanted to fight, right? Then let's fight after you learned something of our goal." He finished, jumping further ahead of him. Ikkaku smirked and followed close behind him.

"Don't think you'll get away from me that easily!" he yelled after him, catching up rather fast. Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages, Ikkaku not paying attention. He kept jumping after him, getting closer and closer each time. Zabuza broke some branches here and there to make sure he didn't get too close, but it didn't affect his speed at all.

"Heh, not bad for someone who's not a captain." he said, Ikkaku not sure if he was insulting him or what. But he didn't let it bother him and kept on jumping after him. _Heh, but soon, even they won't be able to get in our way._ Zabuza thought. He kept jumping until they were about 5 meters from the others, Zabuza stopping on a tree branch. Ikkaku stopped as well, looking at the battlefield. Ichigo was fighting Muramasa in the air, his Hollow mask on. He looked a bit underneath him, seeing Naruto fighting Haku with some kind of cloak of Chakra surrounding him.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku said to himself, looking at Zabuza. He wasn't moving, only staring at something else. Ikkaku followed his gaze, seeing Renji, Rangiku, Isane and Sasuke a bit away from the fight.

"Seems like things have already started heating up." Zabuza said, smirking. Ikkaku looked back at him, getting his focus back and jumped at him. Zabuza saw him from the corner of his eye and used his blade to block his attack, pushing him towards Renji and the others. They looked up, seeing the two. Muramasa also noticed them, clashing swords with Ichigo and pushing him down to the ground. Naruto got forced back as well, to avoid Haku's attack. Ichigo took off his mask and Naruto tried to calm down a bit. Ichigo couldn't have his mask on for long and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to control his Chakra if he let it go too much out of control. Ikkaku joined them, Zabuza walking over to where Haku was and Muramasa above them.

"I think it's time we stopped wasting time and get this over with." Muramasa said, everyone holding their guards up and wondering what he meant. "Didn't you two ninjas think there was anything off by how these two are still alive and are a lot stronger than they were before?" Muramasa asked, Naruto and Sasuke thinking a bit. They hadn't really paid attention to it, making them both feel a bit stupid.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rangiku asked, Muramasa looking over at her. He smirked and closed his eyes, holding his left hand out. His entire body started glowing a dark violet glow, similar to that of Spiritual Pressure. As he did, Zabuza and Haku started glowing the exact same color. Everyone's eyes widen, no one knowing what it meant.

"You see, I brought them back with a new ability I picked up. And I also gave them more strength so they would stand a chance against your Captains. Also, to make sure they don't fail in the task I have given them. I'm sure some of you know what I mean." He explained, Naruto growling.

"That won't change a damn thing!" Ichigo yelled, Muramasa looking at him. "We'll take care of all three of you!" Naruto nodded, Ikkaku as well. Te three laughed a bit, Muramasa looking over at Naruto.

"Fine, but you'll have to do a lot better than what you've been doing so far. If not, we'll get what we want and the Soul Society will no longer exist." He warned them, a huge flash coming out of nowhere and blinding them all. Once they were able to see again, they saw that the three had disappeared and there wasn't a single track of them.

* * *

Toshiro was looking out the window, Sakura beside the bed with Karin. She still hadn't woken up, but she was a lot calmer now and wasn't in as much pain. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, Sakura looking up at him and feeling a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked, Toshiro turning to her.

"The fight, it's ended. Neither of them as the victor. I was hoping it would end there, but I guess that was just pointless thinking." He explained, Sakura eyes widening a bit and sighing. Toshiro looked at her, not bothering to ask. I know why she's relived; she thinks both Sasuke and Naruto have to be alive if neither side won. He thought, looking back at Karin.

"Um…Can I ask you something?" She asked, Toshiro looking back at her. "How did you meet Karin exactly?" She asked, Toshiro thinking a bit.

"Her Spiritual Pressure is very strong, just like her brother. Because of this, she was a walking target for Hollows. I didn't know she was a Kurosaki until after I defeated a Menos which was after her." He plainly explained, Sakura not even bothering to ask what a 'Menos' was. They both heard a lot of people in the hallway, making them both look at the door. "You should make sure they're both Ok." Toshiro said, Sakura looking at him and nodding. She got off her seat and walked out the door, bowing to Toshiro before leaving. He sighed a bit and looked back out the window.

"You haven't changed I see." A voice said, getting his attention right back to the bed. Karin had her eyes open and was smirking.

"Good morning sleepy head. And you really shouldn't be smirking, you were close to death." He said, taking Sakura's seat.

"You don't say." She said, sitting up and leaning her back into the wall. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" She asked, Toshiro nodding and telling her everything that's happened so far. Even what he said to Naruto. "Does Ichigo know this?" She asked.

"I hope he does. Naruto went looking for him after I told him so he should know." Toshiro answered, hearing a loud bang of someone hitting the wall.

"Is she OK or not?" They hear someone yell, making them both sigh. Toshiro got off his seat and was walking towards the door, but Karin grabbed his Kimono and held him back.

"Do you mind finding that boy who helped me here? Sasuke I think his name was." She asked, Toshiro smiling and nodding as she let go of his sleeve. He walked out the door, nearly getting hit in the head by someone. He quickly ducked and looked up, seeing Ichigo throwing a fit almost.

"Calm down, Ichigo Kurosaki. She's just fine." Toshiro said, Ichigo turning to him. "But if you can't calm down, then you'll only get her worried." He added, knowing Ichigo wanted to go and see her. Ichigo didn't say anything against it, just looked back at Byakuya who was right behind him.

"Now you can tell me what you plan on doing." He said, Byakuya only closing his eyes.

"In order to get this over with, we have to take out Muramasa as fast as possible. However, that is not an easy task with Zabuza and Haku around as well. So, we'll have to have someone to keep them busy while the rest go after Muramasa." He began, Toshiro looking at him.

"In that case, I'll be one of the ones who will take care of those two. And if you were planning on me sitting on my butt here then you can forget it." He said, Byakuya looking at him.

"Sasuke will most likely want to get that masked kid back, so he'll be helping Toshiro." Ichigo said a vain pooping on the Captain's head.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He said, a bit annoyed.

"Whatever." Ichigo spat, not giving a crap.

"Anyway, Naruto and Ichigo will be joining me and Captain Soi-Fon going after Muramasa. And I'd say making sure that girl is OK as well, so Sakura will be staying here while Kakashi helps Toshiro and Sasuke." Byakuya continued, everyone nodding. He asked if Toshiro could fill the Shinobi in on it, and he nodded and started walking the opposite way.

"Hey, Toshiro!" Ichigo called, Toshiro holding in his annoyance with the orange haired teen.

"What?"

"Tell Karin that she's not to leave the Squad 4 Barracks." He ordered, Toshiro looking back at him.

"If I tell her not to, there's a bigger chance for her to actually do it. That's what I've learned from you Kurosaki's." He said, starting to walk again. Ichigo smirked behind him as Byakuya kept talking about their approach, even though Ichigo didn't really care.

Toshiro kept walking, seeing Sakura with the rest, Naruto and Sasuke holding on their heads for some reason.

"If you two just run off without giving an explanation next time, you're gonna get it!" She yelled, Toshiro sighing and walking over to them.

"Excuse me." He said plainly, the four of them looking at him.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya. Can we help you with something?" Kakashi asked, Toshiro nodding.

"Yeah, I've got something to tell you from Byakuya." He said, the lot listening carefully. He fully explained the plan and what their roles were, all of them nodding so he knew they were listening.

"So, we're soon going to get this fight over fight." Sasuke said, Toshiro nodding. Naruto smirked a bit, Sakura looking a bit worried.

"Then we'll get prepared. Come on you three." Kakashi said, the kids nodding.

"Sasuke, wait one moment." Toshiro said, Sasuke turning to him and stopping. "Karin wanted to talk to you. She's in her room and awake." Sasuke nodded and quickly went towards her room, wondering what she wanted with him. He quickly got where he wanted and knocked on the door before opening it. He looked inside, seeing Karin staring out the window.

"Karin?" Sasuke said, getting her attention and startling her a bit. He smirked and closed the door behind him, walking towards her and taking a seat on the chair.

"Don't ever do that again." She warned him, Sasuke smiling. "Anyway, thanks for helping me." She thanked, Sasuke looking at her.

"Naruto helped you more than I did, why aren't you-"

"He didn't really help as much as you think." She interrupted him. Sasuke looked at her and through the window, seeing it was pretty dark outside. "So, you're going to help in the fight?" Karin asked, Sasuke looking back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I have to help however I can. After this, we'll be going back to the village most likely." He explained, Karin looking down at the bed again. "Aren't you going back to where you come from?" Karin nodded, but didn't lift her head.

"Once Ichigo's ready to go back, yeah. But, you're not coming back to this place after this, are you?" She asked, Sasuke nodding.

"Yeah, after this, the connection between our worlds won't be around anymore." He said, Karin looking back at him.

"Mind doing something for me once you get back?" Karin asked, Sasuke raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't ever betray your friends no matter what, got it?" She smirked, Sasuke sighing and nodding. They heard the door opening, Toshiro walking in.

"You ready?" He asked, Sasuke nodding and got up. Karin smiled and wished them both good luck, asking them to tell Ichigo not to be an idiot and ruin this chance. Toshiro nodded and the two left, looking for Ichigo and Byakuya.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry for it not being too long after so long without posting, but the next chapter is the last chapter. So I wanted to save the final battle for that. Either way, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and got lots of nice stuff and please leave a review! See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry that I'm not posting chapters that often, but I honestly don't have that much time. Anyway, this will be the last chapter of this story. So I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and I'll do my best to make it entertaining! Thanks a lot for the reviews ****Sefrys, Guest, 12ReiRei, another Guest, Vanitas-Of-Darkness, reedironbane, fangirl15, synbad2, yet another Guest, TimeTravel-Crossover-Fan, Yumira, Yumyka Ivana Nariko, Marten195, Jose19, Naosj, 27kirune12, Scar ,another Guest, Satsuki, 27kirune12 and Kittens Kat**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**The Final Battle**

* * *

Ichigo was leaning into a nearby tree, along with Naruto, Sasuke and Toshiro waiting for someone. Toshiro always kept his guard up and made sure there was no one around them which could be an enemy. They were about to finish this mess once and for all, and make sure it won't happen again.

"What the hell is taking Byakuya and the others so long? I want to get this over with already!" Ichigo impatiently said, Naruto agreeing.

"He said he wanted to discuss something with Kakashi. So stop whining and try to think how you plan on fighting Muramasa." Toshiro suggested, Ichigo scratching his head.

"I'll just fight him, I guess." He said, Toshiro sighing and putting his hand on his forehead.

"You and Naruto are so alike it's hilarious." Sasuke commented, making both Naruto and Ichigo annoyed. Toshiro looked at him and smirked.

"Well, at least you've gotten to know each other." Kakashi said behind the trees, as he and Byakuya came out. Behind them was Soi-Fon who seemed ready to fight.

"Ready?" Toshiro asked and all three of them nodded. Byakuya reminded them one last time what their roles were and everyone nodded and was ready to get going and finish this. Toshiro went in first, Sasuke and Kakashi quickly following him. Ichigo and the others waited a bit before going after them, since they had to sneak by the two ninjas so they could head straight for Muramasa The faster they got this over with, the better. Jiraya had told them earlier he would help the other Soul Reapers that stayed in the barracks and explain a bit about the two ninjas to the rest of the Captains. Just in case this is all a trap and they focused their strike on the Sereitei. But they really hoped that wasn't the case. Toshiro carefully scanned the area, noticing two who used Chakra.

"I think they've got an idea that we're coming. They're already here and ready for a fight." He whispered to Kakashi and Sasuke, who both seemed ready to fight them as well.

"So, what's the plan? We've beaten them before, but they're stronger now." Sasuke asked, Toshiro looking over at the two.

"Fight them like you did before, and I'll help out where I can. I don't know much about their styles other then the kid uses some kind of Ice Jutsu I can take care of that easily enough." He said, Kakashi nodding and putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh, and try not to use Chidori while fighting in here. We wouldn't want to bring this entre cave down. Well, at least not yet." He advised him, Sasuke smirking and nodding. He looked up above Toshiro, trying to figure out where exactly

"We should get this over with. Me and Kakashi can go first so that if they go after Naruto and the others, you can get in their way." He suggested, Toshiro nodding and they jumped past him. Ichigo jumped over to him, Toshiro explaining to him and the others what they had planned. While he was, Sasuke and Kakashi landed on each their stone pillar and looked over to where Zabuza and Haku was standing.

"So, finally came out of hiding. I'm going to get you back for what you did before, Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza growled at them, the two reacting by getting ready a Kunai to defend them.

"Then let's get this over with." Kakashi said back, Zabuza grabbing the hilt of his sword and jumped at Kakashi. Haku threw a few needles towards Sasuke to make him lower his guard. Some of them hit him, but most were canceled out by using his Kunai. He jumped towards the boy in response and was able to get a cut on his mask. Ichigo and the others looked at the fight from a distance, but as soon as Byakuya began moving, everyone followed close and fast behind him. Haku noticed them as they jumped past them to the far left, throwing a couple of needles to wound one of them at least. But Toshiro interfered, canceling out all of the needles he threw.

"I don't think so. He said, readying his Zanpaktou.

"You really shouldn't get in the way. You'll regret it." Haku warned him, Toshiro ignoring his warning and jumped at him at the same time Sasuke jumped.

* * *

The second group moved as fast as they could, trying to get to Muramasa before they could be attacked by anything else. Ichigo could feel his Spiritual Pressure, knowing he was close by. Naruto didn't seem to sense it, but he knew he was close as well. Soi-Fon looked behind her, narrowing her eyes with annoyance when it looked like Ichigo was just staring into space.

"Keep focused, Kurosaki. I don't want to fix your mistakes if you make them." She said, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as well. Only with anger unlike her.

"Pay attention. He's just up ahead." Byakuya told them both, Naruto widening his eyes and stopped in his tracks. Ichigo turned around to look at him, stopping when he saw he had stopped.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked, Naruto looking all over the place.

"You sure he's ahead of us and not already here? Because I feel someone nearby." He asked, the three Soul Reapers scanning the area.

"Not too bad, little Shinobi." Someone said from the shadows behind them, all of them knowing who it was. Soi-Fon, Byakuya and Ichigo grabbed the hilts of their Zanpaktou's. Naruto got out a kunai and kept his guard up. "I congratulate you on being able to sneak past the two Shinobi. But bringing the kid and the Substitute right to me was a terrible mistake. He said, both of them narrowing their eyes.

"Like we're just gonna stand around and let you do whatever the hell you want." Ichigo said Soi-Fon and Byakuya drawing their Zanpaktou's.

"And we're gonna make sure you and those two get the punishment you're asking for. Believe it." Naruto added, Muramasa laughing a bit.

"By all means, give it your best. It won't be fun if you just give up." He said, drawing his weapon. He made the first move, focusing mostly on getting rid of the two Captains in the back. Soi-Fon jumped up and dodged it rather easily. Byakuya blocked his attack with Senbonzakura, Soi-Fon staying in the air. Ichigo turned around and quickly attacked him from behind, Muramasa jumping into the air. Naruto came up after Ichigo and used his shoulder to give him a helping hand up. Soi-Fon started dicing from the air, trying to reach the Zanpaktou Spirit at the same time as Naruto

"Sting your enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She called, her Zanpaktou changing into a black and gold gauntlet around her right arm with a blade which looked like a stinger. She lifted it up and was ready to strike, catching off guard. Naruto saw her and threw his Kunai, trying to keep his focus on him. Muramasa looked towards him, ready to strike at him. But Soi-Fon was faster and hit him on his left shoulder, making him lose his focus and land roughly on the ground. He looked at his left shoulder, seeing a black, butterfly mark.

"Well done, but your only the faith of this Society." He said, smirking.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window, very worried about the rest of her team. She helped the wounded along with Retsu, but felt useless now that most of them were back on their feet. She was told that she should rest a bit and check on Karin. She was on her way to the girl's room, but an uneasy feeling which wouldn't go away kept her staring out the window. She sighed a bit, someone walking up behind her.

"Worried, huh?" The person asked, Sakura turning around and saw Karin.  
"You should be resting. You're not in good condition just yet." She said, Karin leaning against the window and closed her eyes.

"And you need to stop worrying about those guys. They'll be just fine." Karin said, Sakura looking at her with a confused face.

"How do you know? And what about Ichigo? He's your brother isn't he? So why-"

It's because he's my brother I know he'll be fine." Karin interrupted her. "He might be an idiot, but he's stronger enough to take care of himself. And I'm sure you know that those guys are strong enough to take them out." She added, Sakura smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess. Especially Naruto." She said, someone else walking up to them. They turned towards their left, seeing Jiraya walking towards them.

"You two seem to be getting along." He smiled, Sakura giving him a skeptical look. Karin looked over at her, tilting her head.

"Sakura, what's up?" She asked, Sakura walking in front of Karin and kept her skeptical look on Jiraya. He instantly understood why she was looking at him like that, shaking his head.

"I've already told you, I don't care for little girls!" He yelled, making her even more confused. Sakura closed her eyes and huffed, taking Karin's arm and pulling her with her to her room. _That girl can be worse than Naruto some times._ He thought, continuing his walk to wherever he was going. He came to a door with two voices inside, knocking on it.

"Come in." The female voice said, Jiraya opening and saw Retsu with another Captain.

"Sorry to interrupt, I came here to talk a bit to you two." He excused himself, the male huffing.

"Well, you better be quick. I've got experiments to do." He said a chill going through Jiraya's spine.

"Don't mind Captain Kurotsuchi. What is it you have to tell us?" Retsu said, Jiraya looking over at the Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He had black and white face-paint on and some kind of crown. He's teeth were a sickening yellow, almost gold. His blue hair framed his face, almost looking like horns. This sort of made him look like an Egyptian Pharaoh, not to mention his honey gold eyes. Everything about this guy just made Jiraya uncomfortable. He shook away the thoughts he had about what this guy did in his free time and got back on subject.

"What exactly do you know about this Muramasa guy? And about the two Shinobi helping him." He asked first, Mayuri quickly answering with a lot of pride.

"Muramasa is the Zanpaktou of Koga Kuchiki, and was the start of the Zanpaktou Rebellion not too long ago. He could make Zanpaktou think and do whatever he pleased, making him a very dangerous opponent. Ichigo Kurosaki took care of him I thought, but it seems he holds a different grudge against the Soul Society. As for the Shinobi's, I don't know much other than their abilities. And I'd rather not waste my breath explaining them to you." Jiraya made sure he remembered most of what he said, looking over at Retsu.

"What about the situation of the wounded?"

"All of them are almost back to full strength. Some have already gone back to their Captains to assist any way they can." She told him, Jiraya nodding.

"Good. Because we're still not sure whether them going in and ending it is going to work, or if they plan on attacking the Sereitei directly. So we have to stay on our guard until we know for sure." He explained, Mayuri huffing and walked past him.

"Well, whatever. If you need anything from me, I'll be in my lab. And don't bother me unless you have to, got it?" he warned them, not helping Jiraya's image of him.

"I'm sure we can manage just fine without your pointless experiments and tactics, Captain Kurotsuchi." Retsu said with a warm smile, or it seemed warm anyway. But as soon as Mayuri turned to her, Jiraya could feel the heat of rivalry between them. He knew it would be a very bad idea to get in their way. The Captain left and Jiraya let out a breath of relief. "Do you mind if I ask a question?" She said suddenly, Jiraya looking at her. "Who taught Sakura? She's so young, and yet, she's better than some of the Soul Reaper's in the Squad." Jiraya smirked, making her a bit confused.

"She was trained by the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She's known as the greatest medical Ninja of all time, and is also known as the strongest Kunoichi, which is a female Shinobi." He explained, Retsu smiling.

"I guess she learned a lot from her." She said, Jiraya. "But," She started, Jiraya looking at her and waiting. "Don't think that makes you better at healing than us." She said, still smiling. But the aura emanating from her told him something else, Jiraya agreeing with her. He also said he had to leave and left in a hurry, making sure he was far enough away before talking to himself.

"Why are all the hot chicks who do healing so damn scary?" He sighed, walking down the hall way towards the exit.

* * *

Zabuza and Kakashi clashed in mid air about seven times before they stopped on each their pillar. Kakashi was bleeding from both his arms and a bit on his cheek. Zabuza was also bleeding from both his arms, but blood rolled down from his neck and right knew as well.

"Not bad, Kakashi Hatake. You might actually have a chance even with my new power." Zabuza said, holding his blade ready.

"I'll defeat you, no matter what. That, I promise you." Kakashi taunted, the two matching each other blow for blow. While on the other side of the cave, Toshiro and Sasuke kept trying to out maneuver Haku. But he was a lot faster than he was before, using it to his advantage. Sasuke had also gotten faster, but it was harder for him to use his speed than it was for Haku. He had obviously trained in this place for ages. Toshiro Flash Stepped to catch him off guard in the beginning, but Haku had already figured out how it worked and was able to keep up with him by a second.

"Tch, this is getting us nowhere." Toshiro said, holding Hyorinmaru in a defensive position.

"No kidding. We better think of something else and fast." Sasuke said, whipping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. They both had multiple needles in the, so they weren't able to move as fast as they wanted to.

"Try all you want. Sooner or later, you'll be unable to move." Haku said, standing and waiting for them. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and concentrated his Spiritual Pressure.

"Rain over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He yelled, sending his loyal ice dragon to attack Haku.

"That won't do anything." He told them, Toshiro not letting up. Sasuke used this time to go to the wall and use his Chakra to stay put. He made a couple of hand signs and held his hand in front of his mouth.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, Toshiro looking at him and ordering Hyorinmaru to fly up in the air. Sasuke blew a huge fireball straight for Haku, but he dodged it easily. Toshiro acted quickly and made Hyorinmaru fly through the flame and was able to catch Haku off guard and land a strong hit on him. He fell towards the ground, but was able to land on a pillar further away.

"Not bad. I guess I underestimated you." He said, Sasuke going back beside Toshiro.

"Not too shabby." He said, Toshiro looking over at him for a second.

"Don't think it'll work again. We can't use the same trick too many times or he'll always have the upper hand." He said the Shinobi agreeing. _This is taking too long. If we don't finish them soon, we won't be able to accomplish our mission._ Haku thought, checking to see how Zabuza was doing. Kakashi was starting to get the upper hand, and Toshiro and Sasuke knew they had to think creative in order to fight him. _One at the time._ He finished his thoughts, focusing his aim at Kakashi's fatal points. Toshiro looked at him, wondering what he was planning. He saw that he got some needles out and followed his gaze, making him widen his eyes. Not good! He instantly thought, jumping like a maniac. Haku threw the needles, and would've gotten a perfect hit on Kakashi. But Toshiro jumped in front of him and didn't have time to block the attack. He was too focused on getting to where he was. Both Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their fighting when they heard blood dripping and Toshiro groaning. Sasuke looked over in horror, The Captain falling to his knees.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kakashi yelled, looking over at Haku. Zabuza did the same thing, finally realizing why he tried to kill Kakashi.

"We've been wasting too much time. We have to take care of the lot of you." He said, getting ready to attack either Kakashi or Toshiro.

"To do what exactly? What is it you have such little time to do?" Sasuke asked, jumping to Kakashi and Toshiro.

"In order for this to work, we have to have the Captain as well as the others. Unfortunately, he's the only one that actually came here that we know of. So we're gonna have to settle for his power. But, we can't wait forever to take it from him." Haku said, thinking they would be dead anyway.

"So…you're gonna take the power I have…and use it on Naruto the break the Seal." Toshiro said, Kakashi narrowing his eyes. Sasuke just stood there and was ready to fight.

"We don't have time to explain in detail. But you'll know soon." Zabuza said, swinging his sword at Toshiro as Haku sent more needles. Kakashi quickly blocked his attack and Sasuke throwing Shurikens to counter the needles.

"I didn't want to use this, but we've got no choice in the matter. Sasuke?" He asked the Genin, who nodded. They both did the same hand signs, Kakashi holding his arm up and Sasuke held his down. Chakra appeared in both their hands, holding a huge amount of it as well. Toshiro felt the power of the two combined, making him shudder. Haku went over to Zabuza to protect him from the blow, but he only did what the Shinobi's wanted.

"Lighting Blade!" Kakashi yelled, Sasuke yelling the official name of the Jutsu.

"Chidori!" They both started running towards the enemies, Toshiro getting ready for a huge explosion. Sure enough, almost destroying the entire area. Hyorinmaru appeared in his Spirit form in order to protect his Master from the blast. After a few minutes, Kakashi and Sasuke walked back to where Toshiro and Hyorinmaru were and Sasuke looked as if he was going to fall over.

"Well, that worked." Kakashi said, rubbing his head a bit.

"Where are they?" Toshiro asked, getting on his feet. He quickly lost his balance thought, so Hyorinmaru helped him stand.

"Dead, and hopefully for good this time." Sasuke said, Kakashi looking at the rest of the mountain.

"Sasuke, get Captain Hitsugaya back to the Sereitei and make sure he gets better. I'll go see if I can be of any help to the others." Kakashi ordered, Sasuke nodding and walking over to him and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Be careful. I don't want Sakura crying over that you and Naruto died." He told him, Kakashi smiling as he left. Hyorinmaru stayed behind, looking at the Shinobi.

"You do know how little Chakra you have left. You may not be in too bad condition physical, but when comes to how much you'll be able to fight-"

"I can't just go back and save myself when my comrade is the target of this." Kakashi interrupted him, jumping away before he could say another word.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said to himself, Flash Stepping to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

Muramasa looked towards where the exit was, hearing a huge explosion. Everyone else heard it as well, making them think that the fight with Zabuza and Haku was over.

"So, they weren't able to take care of it after all. Oh well, guess the boy is useless to me now." He said, but didn't sheath his sword. "So I'll just get rid of all of you right now." He jumped into the air and headed straight for the middle of the group, splitting them up. After that, he jumped after Naruto. He was caught by surprise and got a direct hit on him with the hilt of his sword. Naruto spit out a mouthful of blood, Ichigo acted on instinct and jumped towards Muramasa with the intention of killing him. The Zanpaktou dodged it easily and tried to cut off his head. But Byakuya and Soi-Fon came up behind him together and attacked him, both using their Shikai's.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said calmly, his sword turning into leaves and surrounding the Zanpaktou. Ichigo jumped up and was in his Bankai, wearing his Hollow mask.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled, sending a huge, black wave of Spiritual Pressure towards him. Muramasa used his weapon to block, but had a bit of trouble. Naruto used Ichigo's shoulder as a spring and headed head first towards him. In his right hand, was an orb which seemed to contain a lot of Chakra.

"Resengan!" He yelled, hitting the wave and forcing it harder on Muramasa. As he did, his attack fused with Ichigo's and made it a lot more powerful. The attack exploded in the end, sending Naruto back. Ichigo jumped towards him and softened his slam. Once the smoke cleared, the entire place was in rubble, Naruto and Ichigo stuck to the wall.

"You OK, kid?" he asked, Naruto smirking at him.

"Yeah, and I'm not a kid." He said, Ichigo returning the smirk. Byakuya looked at them a bit and sighed, looking where Muramasa was. He narrowed his eyes and readied his sword, Ichigo looking strange at him.

"Byakuya?" he asked, not getting an answer right away.

"We're not done yet." He said finally, Naruto and Ichigo quickly getting up and ready. Just as he said, Muramasa came up from rubble of stone, not looking too happy.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me. I'll destroy you-"He was stopped by Soi-Fon, who still had her Zanpaktou in its Shikai.

"No, but this will." She said, Muramasa looking down at her. She had hit the butterfly mark from before, making him feel as if his life was being sucked out.

"The first hit doesn't do anything, but the second…" She started, jumping back a bit from him. "Kills you without trouble." Just as she finished her sentence, Muramasa disappeared in a huge butterfly symbol which soon disappeared as well. Ichigo sighed, knowing it was all over now. Soon after, Kakashi came from where the path used to be.

"Well, you seemed to be done here. And made quite the mess." He said, scratching his head.

"You shouldn't talk. We heard the explosion that you, that kid and Captain Hitsugaya made." Soi-Fon said, Kakashi laughing nervously.

"Well, it's over now. Let's get back to the Sereitei." Byakuya said, Kakashi nodding.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of his team stood by the, ready to go back to the Leaf Village. Once they got back from the fight, Sakura had lent a hand in taking care of Toshiro's wounds and Sasuke explained what happened in their fight. Kakashi came back not too long after that and Byakuya had given a report to the Head Captain about their encounter and the end. It was then decided that the alliance between the Soul Society and Leaf Village was no longer needed. The connection of those two had been made by Muramasa, who was now dead. Because of this, they were gonna close it for good. Just to be sure nothing like this ever happened again. Naruto looked at the Sereitei one more time, feeling a bit sad about just leaving without getting the chance to say good-bye to everyone. Sasuke and Kakashi had told him it wouldn't be a good idea, and Sakura slightly agreed. He sighed and turned his back to them, ready to go back home.

"Hey, Naruto!" Someone yelled behind him, making him and the rest of his team turned and saw Ichigo running towards him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Sakura asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm only a substitute. My work is in my own home town. So I have to go back anyway." He explained, Naruto feeling a little better that he at least got to say bye to him.

"And you've been nagging on me since this was over." A female voice said behind them, seeing Karin walking towards them.

"That sound like Naruto completely." Sasuke added, making the young Shinobi very annoyed.

"Don't start you two. Let's at least get back before you start a fight." Kakashi said, Sakura agreeing. Naruto huffed and Sasuke ignored him.

"Hey Naruto." Ichigo said, making him turn to him on confusion. Karin smiled and walked towards Sasuke and started pushing him away. He kept asking what she was doing, but she never did answer. "Make sure you keep that fox in check. Wouldn't want to destroy your chance of being in charge now would you?" He advised him, Naruto smirking and holding his hand out.

"That's a promise, believe it." He said, Ichigo smiling and taking his hand with his own. The two said their good-byes and Karin walked back to her brother. The Shinobi jumped into the and left the Soul Society, for good. But they would never forget the friends they had met, or the people they met who were similar to them.

* * *

**OK, that's the end of it. It wasn't as much longer as I thought it would be. Probably because I didn't really do much for the final fight. But it's not easy writing that kind of stuff. Anyway, thank all of you for your reviews and your support and if you want, check out my other stories and see if they're for you. Anyway, leave reviews if you want and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
